Journey Home
by IxoxoheartoxoxNuka
Summary: 3 years have passed. And with the death of Simba and Nala, the Pride is awaiting the arrival of Bora and Huru's cubs. But unknown to them a new danger lurks in the Pridelands as animals seem to disappear... Sequel to Bora
1. Chapter 1

Dark clouds loomed over the Pridelands; the grazing herds had found shelter under trees or warmth with each other as the rain pelted down on them. At Pride rock the weather was only damping the mood that was set over the Pride, who was all gathered outside the cave where inside lay Simba and Nala. The ex king and queen had fallen ill and with their old age was fading fast.

Outside, the lionesses surrounded the cave in a semi circle. In between them were Kovu and Kiara with Aida and Fumo sitting beside both of them, while Aida was seeking comfort from her father, Fumo was comforting his mother, Huru and a pregnant Bora was sitting not far from them. Bora who was one month pregnant had her head tucked under her head into mate's mane as they all awaited the news.

Erevu stood at Bora's paws and was patting her paw with his hands. A black, white and brown Spur-winged Plover bird was sitting at the paws of Kiara and Kovu, Tami her name was, and she had taken over for Zazu when he had retired a year earlier.

All the mournful whispering that was passing through the Pride went silent as Rafiki came out of the cave. The old mandrill too was on his last legs but seemed to be so stubborn, but along side him was a younger mandrill who the pride knew he was training to take his place, leaning on his stick he looked at the awaiting faces of the Pride. Sighing, he shook his head sadly and hung it low.

Dead silence washed over the Pride as they all lowered their heads, they knew what he was saying even without words. Despite the rain that poured, the tears from the pride could not be hidden with the passing of Simba and Nala.

Kovu stood and after rubbing his head against his daughters and mates, turned and walked through the lionesses to the peek of Pride rock.

Thunder clashed and lightning flashed as a roar echoed through the Pridelands, which was soon followed by the mournful roars of the rest Pride. As Kiara went to stand beside her mate, Aida and Fumo sat down beside Bora and Huru. "I can't believe they're actually gone…" Bora whispered as Huru rubbed his head against hers, "I know," he whispered back to her.

With a nudge of his head, he led her away from the Pride and the cave where the previous King and Queen lay and to the main cave. Waiting until Bora was laying down he lay down beside her and placed his head on top of hers. The two lay there listening to the mournful roars that echoed outside; the roars lasted well into the morning as the rain started to slow to a stop. But the clouds never parted to let any sun shine down on the Savannah for a good number of days.

On the fifth day since Simba and Nala's passing, the sun finally fought its way through and shinned down on the Pridelands once more. Stepping outside the main cave, Bora stretched and walked down the ramp from Pride rock and headed toward the watering hole for her morning drink. Reaching the watering hole, she bent her head down and drank her fill. Sitting back she placed her paws on her slightly swollen stomach. Sighing, she looked up at the sky, a sad smile tugging at her lips, "I wish you could be here mother…"

Snap. Ears flickering, Bora turned her head in the direction of the sound, a low growl escaped her throat before the head a young lioness popped out from the tall grass. "Etana…you scared me for a second" sitting back she watched the young lioness walk over and sit down in front of her.

Etana who was almost an exact duplicate of her mother, smiled at her while she spoke, "I'm apologize Bora. But Huru was wondering where you had slipped off to and sent me to find you" she said as she rolled a stone around in front of her with her paws.

Bora sighed and shook her head, "Ever since I became pregnant that lion has become worried that something might happen. I can handle being out on my own I have before"

Etana laughed, "Well Aunt Kiara did say he was taking after Simba in the category of being over protective" she said as she and Bora started on back toward Pride rock. "Huru would have come and found you but since Simba's death it reminded Uncle Kovu how much time he will have left and once again started Huru on his King training. I pity him"

Bora smiled, and arriving at Pride rock, she headed up the ramp, nodding her head goodbye to Etana who headed off to gather with the hunting party, while Bora herself walked over to a large flat rock and climbed up onto it and stretched as she yawned. Much was silent still around the Pride since the deaths but life was continuing on. She watched as the Hunting party now led by Kiara, left for the days hunt, she wanted to go with them but knowing she was now carrying the next generation of heirs inside her she wouldn't be able to hunt until the cubs were able to be left alone with at Pride rock.

"Hey you realize that is attached to me!" a cry was heard. Chuckling she turned her head to watch as Fumo padded out of the main cave with the latest cubs that had been born weeks before trailing behind him, one young male cub had a hold of the young Princes tail and was being scooted along on his behind as Fumo walked.

Spotting Bora, Fumo gave her a desperate look. Jumping up, she stepped down from where she was perched and strolled over, lifting the cub by the back of his neck he let go of Fumo's tail before she gently placed him back down. "I guess you were left in charge of cub-sitting?" Bora asked looking back at the young male.

Fumo nodded, "Yes…" he groaned. Smiling, she nudged him in the nose, "You run along I'll watch them," she said.

"But you're pregnant if something were to happen Huru would kill me!" he ran a claw across his neck and groaned, "I'm too young to die!" he cried dramatically with the back of his paw against his head where his still growing mane was coming in.

Bora rolled her eyes, and gave him a shove with her paw sending him down to the ground with a thud. "I'm only a month pregnant, I can handle with watching a bunch of cubs not to mention I need the practice for when my own are born" waving her paw, she shooed him off before she took the cubs down the ramp to a small glade area beside Pride rock and laid down watching them as they played tag. Her eyes seem to glaze over as she watched them, remembering back no more then three years ago at the Sumali Pride, she remembered the last time she saw the cubs there, and over the past three years she hadn't heard from them much to her own relief.

"OW!" hearing one of the cubs cry, Bora got to her paws and walked over to a young lioness that had tripped and hit her leg. Lifting the cub in her mouth she walked over to the shade and lay back down with the cub on her paws and licked its paw. "Thank you, Princess Bora!" the cub smiled up at her, returning the smile she licked the cubs ears and laid the cub besides her watching as it curled up against her stomach. "Rest for a while little one before you go play again," Bora instructed as the cub nodded. Laying her head down on her paws, the white lioness turned her attention back to the other cubs watching them all carefully.

The cubs continued their game but before long they spotted Huru walking toward them, "Prince Huru!" they shouted and ran over to him. The Crown prince greeted them each with a nudge to the head with his own then made his way over to his pregnant mate and rubbed his head against hers and licked her scarred cheek. "Where's Fumo I thought he was in charge of the cubs?"

"He was but I suggested watching them while he went off on his own"

"What? But Bora it was his job he needs responsibility! And you're pregnant what if something happened to you while you were running after these cubs?" Huru scoffed and looked around to see if he could see his little brother anywhere, prepared to find him and give him a piece of his mind. He had told him to make sure Bora didn't strain herself and yet here he finds her taking over the job that was given to the young prince in the first place.

Bora shook her head smiling all the while, "Huru do you remember when we were Fumo's age? You didn't want to get stuck with cub-sitting either and stop worrying about me I'll be just fine!" standing she licked his cheek and looked down at the cubs. "You all run along I hear the Hunting party returning" she said nudging them on the rears with her nose.

When they were gone, she turned her head back to Huru, "Would you please stop acting so protective of me. Nothing is going to happen to me or the cubs Huru" she tried reassuring him.

Sighing, Huru looked at her, "I'm protective because of what happened three years ago. What if they try and come back here? They scarred you…I don't think they'll be too afraid to scar or kill our cubs?" he said worriedly his eyes wandering to the scars that marred his mates face and the ear she was missing a piece of. Though she was scarred she was still the most beautiful lioness in his eyes.

Rubbing her head against his she purred to calm him, "Do not worry my mate nothing will happen to our cubs!" she said as she smiled and walking around him, she curled her tail around his as she headed toward where the hunting party was. Huru grinned and shook his head following after her.

When they arrived the cubs were eating their fill of the antelope that was caught before the Pride would get their fill. Ripping off a large chunk, Huru carried it over to Bora where he and she ate their own fill, Bora eating more then Huru finishing the rest that he didn't eat. But she swore he didn't eat all of it, saying he was full just to make sure she ate more.

When they were done the two of them retreated down Pride rock to one of the smaller caves nearby where they often went to be alone. Lying along side his mate, Huru nuzzled her stomach smiling, "Never thought I'd be happy to have cubs"

"Yes, weren't you are the one saying you'd feel old when you have cubs to raise?" Bora laughed at the embarrassed look that overcame her mates face. Licking his cheek as he laid down beside her, she tucked her head under his laying her head down on his paws and closed her eyes to sleep off her meal.

Huru waited until Bora had fallen asleep, then slowly he stood so he wouldn't wake her. Slipping past her and out of the cave he walked to where Kovu and Fumo was waiting for him, together they headed off from Pride rock to do some daily patrols. Huru had started them when he and Bora had returned two years ago and was soon joined by his father and brother. The patrol consisted of early morning and just before evening like during the day Tami herself was in control of the Reports on the lands.

"Father! Huru come quick!" Fumo called from where he was patrolling. The two dark lions ran quickly to him and all three looked down at the strange indent in the ground. "What is it?"

"It looks like a some…strange paw print…"

"I've never seen any paw or hoof print like that before!"

Lowering his head, Kovu surveyed the strange indent, "Doesn't even look like it belongs to any animal I have ever seen" the three royal lions shared a look. Before they looked down at the strange long thin foot print that was before them.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since the discovery of the strange print. And during which Tami's reports were filled with stories from the animals of seeing tall almost ape like creatures without fur except for their heads, riding on strange sleek shinny fast moving animals that roared then a lion. But it wasn't just those reports that worried Kovu…it was the ones that said of animals for the herds have been disappearing left and right but what was first suspected to be that of predators like the pride or cheetahs or leopards turned out to be none of those things.

Standing at the edge of Pride rock, Kovu paced back and forth growling to himself, many of the animals were asking judgment on what was happening. But how could he place judgment on creatures he didn't know…or know where they were.

From the main cave, Aida, Fumo and Huru sat watching their father. Both Bora and Kiara were inside resting. "He's been up there since dawn when Tami gave him her latest report…I'm worried…" Aida whispered turning her attention to her two brothers beside her. "What if those creatures try and take someone from the Pride next?"

Fumo grunted, "Like they'd be stupid enough to take on a Pride of lions… OW!" Placing his paws on his head he glared at Huru who was still looking at their father.

"They were stupid enough to steal the cubs of a leopard…what makes you think they won't be stupid enough to try and steal a cub from us?" Huru spoke calmly turning his head toward the twins. Who ducked their heads, they all remembered the mother leopard that came to pride rock crying the loss of her cubs and that strange creatures had taken them. "That's what he's worried about, not just the fact that the animals expect so much from him right now with the disappearances of their kin but as well as us…" trailing off he looked over his shoulder into the cave where he spotted Bora resting with Erevu laying beside her leaning back against her stomach as he too slept, his mind traveled to the cubs his mate was carrying, he would have to take extra cautions to have them watched over.

"What are you three doing up?" The voice of their father's voice made them jump and turn around to face him.

"We were just worried…that's all" Fumo stated, "With what's going on and all"

Kovu sighed, "What is going on in the Pridelands does not concern you young ones"

"It concerns me!" Huru said sharply, "I'm future King and if this problem is still here when you hand me the throne I must know what is happening as well" stepping forward he stared Kovu in eye, "Have you not forgotten I have cubs on the way? I cannot let one of those creatures take my cubs!"

Sighing, the Dark lion nodded, turning his head to his youngest he waved his paw and pointed to the cave, "As for you two…this does not concern you right now…so go and sleep."

The twins were about to protest but the look that their father gave they shut them up, and groaning the two turned and padded on into the cave. Huru sighed and looked at his father, "What news from Tami now that has got you so distressed and out of bed at such an early hour?"

Sitting down, Kovu ran his paw over his mane and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "The elephant herd has just reported the disappearance of one of their calf's…and the Gazelles have reported seeing those strange creatures once more at the borders"

"Why don't we just go find them?" Huru asked, his unsheathed claws digging into the stone beneath his paws.

"No…I have sent word out with Tami that any more signs of these creatures that the animals are to stay away as far as possible for them. And as for us…the Hunting party numbers must double as well as I will be sending one of us each at a time to accompany the lionesses and keep watch over them. As well as one lion must stay at pride rock at all times between you, Fumo or me. None of the cubs are to leave Pride rock and no one is to leave alone," Kovu instructed.

Huru growled low, he didn't much like the idea, but he knew better then to go against his father's word. Nodding he walked toward the cave, "I'll give the news to the lionesses in the morning Father" he said making his way over to his mate. Lying down beside her he placed his head atop of hers.

"So what did you're Father have to say?"

Chuckling, he nipped at her ear, "How long you've been up?" he asked. He should have known she wasn't sleep.

With her eyes still closed, Bora spoke; "Since the twins came in and I heard Fumo muttering as he passed me then trip and stub his paw" she snickered.

Nodding, and grinning Huru closed his eyes; he retold Bora everything his Father had just told him. "Your Father is right Huru…even if you disagree with it. There's no point in us going to find them and cause trouble…if they have the power to take a elephant calf from its mother much less its herd they'll be strong enough to take on the Pride…we can't afford any deaths" Bora whispered so not to wake only of the other lionesses.

Huru sighed, "Why must you always put everything into logic?" he asked making her giggle a little. "Because it just sounds that way because I'm your mate and you must listen to me"

"Very true!" licking the top of her head, he laid his back down on hers and closed his eyes as the both of them drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, the new law was put into affect over the Pridelands. The animals had taken to staying close within the Pridelands never going near the borders. The Pride was never seen leaving Pride rock unless it was for the hunts or for Kovu and Huru to go out on patrol to check the lands and the animals. The cubs were restricted from ever going too far from Pride rock and during which two or three lionesses were always watching them the entire time if the cubs were ever allowed to leave their own mothers sides.

During the next few months, the sightings of the strange creatures kept being reported, and what was beginning to worry the pride was one sighting was at the Watering hole by Tami who flew back to tell Kovu straight away. It was during that time none of the pride left Pride rock; the cubs were kept at the back of the main cave. The Pride finally left the shelter of pride rock only when they knew they had to hunt, during which now both Kovu and Huru accompanied the Hunting party.

A heavily pregnant Bora, rubbed her head against her mates, "Be careful out there," she whispered as she pulled back. Huru gave her a cheeky smile, "We survived a river of rapids three years ago…I can survive a bunch of strange creatures…" noticing the worried look come over the white lioness' face he nudged her with his head. "Hey, don't worry you just keep your mind on those cubs. They should be due any day now" he smiled.

Sighing, she returned the smile, "You're right…but please be careful out there" Bora didn't know what she would do if she was to loose Huru and didn't even want to thing of the possibility.

Huru nodded and giving his mate one last lick on the cheek the crown prince turned and joined his father as the both of them led off the hunting party. Walking to the edge, Bora stood watching them go, a small smile tugging on her mouth, despite the pains that were coming from her, it all started that morning but knowing Huru was needed on the hunt for protection she hadn't said a word of it to him. _'Come home safe and soon Huru…or you'll miss their arrival'_

Vitani who had remained back at Pride rock, was eyeing Bora the entire time, as she walked around, she noticed the grimness of pain that the white lioness often showed but refused to let anyone see. Approaching her, she walked along side her; "Any time now, hm?" she asked looking at Bora's heavily pregnant stomach.

"Huh?" Bora turned her head when she noticed Vitani beside her, "Oh yes the cubs…yes any time now!" she winced at the strong contraction that shot through her closing her eyes tightly. Vitani rolled her eyes, jumping in front of her, she eyed the princess "You can't hide this Bora trust me I tried when I was having Etana"

Bora sighed, "Nothing gets passed you does it Vitani?" she eyed the lioness then closed her eyes as another bit of pain shot through her.

Vitani smirked smugly, "Of course not" she watched the princess worriedly.

Bora smiled before it was replaced with pain, Vitani quickly took action and led her toward the main cave knowing the white lioness would not make it to any other. She snapped at the other lionesses that had stayed behind to watch the cubs to get them out and somewhere else. Then helping Bora lay down she instructed her on what to do.

Bora let out a cry of pain, her claws digging at the stone flooring of the cave.

Fumo who had heard the cry came running in, "What's wrong? What's going on?" he asked looking at his brother's mate taking in how much pain she seemed to be in.

"Can't your little brain process anything? She's in labour! Go and find Huru now!" Vitani snapped at him making the young lion jump in fear and turn and high tail it out of the cave and do what his Aunt had told him to do and as quick as he could ran down the ramp and off in the direction the hunting party was last seen heading in.

Bora cried in pain as another contraction shot through her body, "I just wish they'd come out" she cried.

"How many cubs are you suppose to be having?" Vitani asked sitting down next to the younger lioness.

"Huru and I…wanted it to be a surprise…so we don't know…" the white lioness whispered as she clawed at the ground.

"I see…well this may be a long labour if it's more then one…or two…" Vitani stated, remembering when one of the lionesses gave birth to four cubs when she lived out in the outlands when she was young, the cubs did not make it through to their first year due to lack of food they had.

Placing her paw on Bora's she let the younger lioness grip it tightly as she started to try and push her cubs from her and into the world with Vitani's soft urging to help her.

Out on the savannah Fumo was running as fast as his paws could let him in search of the Hunting party. "Why did Tami have to be away today?" he cursed wishing the bird had been around Pride rock for the time so she could have gone and found Huru. It would have been faster by air. He finally caught hold of his brothers' scent when he noticed the scent of a fresh kill.

"HURU!?"

Huru who was helping divide up the kill, snapped his head up at the sound of his brothers voice, before he could speak, Kovu did, "Fumo what are you doing away from Pride rock!? You're supposed to be guarding" Kovu looked at his son with disappointment that he hadn't listened to him.

Fumo stopped and collapsed to his stomach panting for air, "Bora…labour…" was all he managed to gasp out but they heard him. Huru dropped what he was holding and jumped over his brother and bounded off toward Pride rock. The Hunting party gathering what they could hurry off as well toward their home for the arrival of the new heirs.

When they made it back to pride rock, the cubs and lionesses were sitting outside the main cave. Erevu jumped onto Huru's head when he rushed into the cave followed by Kovu, Kiara, Fumo, Aida and Etana, "Congrats old boy you are now the Father of three healthy cubs!"

Huru stopped dead in his tracks in shock, "T…three?" he whispered turning his head toward his mate and the three bundles of fur that lay against her nursing. Walking over he stared down at his cubs, two girls and a boy, looking them over he took in the colour's of their pelts, the boy was white in fur much like his mother but with the difference of the brown tuff of hair on his head and tail, the two girls were similar in golden, both were golden brown in colour, save for the strip of white they had starting on their heads and going down their backs.

"They're beautiful," he whispered rubbing his head against his tired mates. "What are their names?"

"I was thinking of Tabia…" Bora said placing her paw on the girl closest to her, "Zahra for her" she placed her paw on the second girl.

"Tabia and Zahra…they're beautiful names…but what about this little guy?" with his paw, Huru lifted his son up as his family came and gathered around. Bora smiled, "How about you name him?"

Huru thought for a moment as he eyed his son, "Chane…that's the name you shall go by my son" he stated as he sat back on his hind legs lifting his son up for the family to get a good look at him. Chane yawned as his father placed him back down beside his sisters where the three of them curled up.

As the cubs began to sleep, Huru rubbed his head against Bora's and instructed her to sleep as well since she had long day already. The small group moved out of the cave with Aida jumping all over in excitement, "I'm an Aunt! I'm an Aunt!" she cheered.

The lionesses all began to talk among them selves when they found out that three new heirs had been born. It had been years since three cubs had been born from one litter in the Pride. The question was out of the three who was going to be the new heir when Huru ascended the thrown?

But all questions were pushed aside, even the threat of the unknown creatures were forgotten for the time being as a roar from Huru echoed through the pride lands signalling the arrival of his cubs.


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the presentation Ceremony had arrived, and just before dawn had come, Kovu, Huru and Fumo had left Pride rock in order to scout the borders and lands. In the last few days there had been no word or sign of the new creatures and Kovu could only hope they had left the Pridelands.

As the sun began to rise, and the animals began moving toward Pride rock, that the three lions headed back. Upon arrival, they saw Bora laying at the entrance of the main cave with the three cubs lying in her paws still happily asleep. Huru approached her and rubbed his head against hers, purring she looked up at him, the silent question in her eyes reflected what she wanted to ask.

Huru shook his head, "There is still no sign of the strange creatures. Don't worry" he nudged her noses with his paw, laughing as she wrinkled it, "Nothing will disrupt the ceremony and harm our cubs"

"Well it might be disrupted if you slip and fall of pride rock" Etana joked as she and Vitani walked by him. Shooting a glare her Huru scoffed while both lionesses laughed as they went to join the others. Laughing softly, Bora smiled, "Ignore her Huru you know she takes after Vitani"

Huru grumbled, "Yes I remember how many times Vitani has asked me to slip and fall off Pride rock when I was a cub"

"Could you blame her? We did make her run in circles after us when she was left with cub-sitting" Bora rolled her eyes, "Don't see why she complained though whenever she gave up on us she would go and sleep…" she fell silent when her head turned toward Rafiki that slowly approached both her and Huru. Bora watched with interest as he baptized all three cubs, she never got a glimpse of it before and now that she thought of it she didn't think she was when she was a cub. She wondered if all prides did this or just the Pridelanders.

Both lions watched as he lifted Chane and Zahra, while his assistant lifted Tabia into his arms. Slowly both mandrills walked up toward the edge of Pride rock, standing Bora and Huru followed them with Kovu, Kiara, Fumo and Aida behind them. Bora smiled as the cubs were presented, closing her eyes as a familiar gust of wind blew around her_, 'Mufasa…Simba…Nala…' _she thought silently knowing all three of them were looking for upon the ceremony, her smiled brightened when she felt the rays of the sun warmth wash over the cubs and her as well. _'Mother…' _opening her eyes she stared up at the sky.

When the ceremony had ended, Bora lay atop of pride rock staring out at the horizon with Tabia and Zahra laying in her paws both were squirming and whining as they moved around in her paws patting at each other.

Chane himself was with Huru who was sitting nearby, the proud father was holding on the ground with his paw, as Kovu walked over, "Have you decided on the crowned heir out of the three?" he asked.

Huru sighed, "Yes I have picked…it will be Chane…though it's tough to choose out of the three of them but since he was the oldest of the three it will be him" looking down at cub in his paws, laughing when he noticed the cub was already beginning to remind his Father of his own cubhood as the cub was trying to crawl away only to be snatched back up and brought back to the protection of his father.

Kovu nodded, "I would have been difficult as well if it were Fumo and Aida born first before you but neither of them seem interested in the throne"

"Neither was I growing up," Huru stated, watching as Bora and Kiara took Tabia and Zahra back inside the cave.

"Yes but I am relieved that you have chosen to become King…but now I have to talk to you about the throne…your now old and I think it will be best that you take the throne shortly…you and Bora…in a few months when the cubs are a bit order…"

Huru staring at his Father in shock, cut him off, "But you and mom didn't take the throne until I was almost…"

"Going on a year? Yes we know…but your mother believes that it is time for us to step down…it will not be for a few more months but I think this is wise. Once I step down I can roam the Pridelands and scout out for the dangers that have come…."

"But Father they have stopped!"

Kovu shook his head; "We don't know that for sure Huru. The threat could come back, and hopefully by then you will be king and the cubs will be old enough to know of the danger that these mysterious creatures have brought…. And…if something were to happen to me I want you to take the throne by me stepping down and not just dying" he explained placing his paw on his eldest sons head.

Sighing, Huru nodded, "That's just like you dad…"

"Never use to be" Kovu grinned as he picked up his grandson. "He looks just like his mother"

"Hey! Hey! That brown tuff is my doing. That's my genes" Huru laughed as he picked his son up by the scruff of the neck and began carrying him inside the cave.

Chuckling the dark king shook his head and followed his son back into the cave. Both oblivious to what danger awaited the Pride and royal family in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

The Pridelands continued to live through the months. Over the last three months, there had been no more disappearances, or sightings of the strange two legged hairless ape like creatures, but even though this seemed to be good news it left Kovu unnerved, and at times was regretting his decision to hand the throne to Huru and Bora so soon but also knew he did not want to hand the throne over to his son by his death alone and would do it the way he and Kiara were handed the throne.

When the night before the two were to be crowned, Bora had carefully left the den and made her way up to the very top of Pride rock, looking up at the sky as the stars twinkled and the moon shinned its ghost like rays down over the Savannah. Sighing, she closed her eyes and whispered to the night, "Mother…I know you might not hear me…but I really wish you were here with me… but I don't know if I can do this…I sired three new heirs for the Pridelands…but being Queen…I don't know if I can…" lowering her head she didn't notice the soft padding of footsteps that came up beside her until she noticed the tan white paws.

Lifting her head she met the amber eyes of Kiara, the older lioness smiled at her, "Now what are you doing up here?' she asked softly.

"Just trying to seek guidance from my mother…she was a Queen in her old Pride…but I wasn't raised as a Princess…I don't know what to do…I'm not even sure I'm right for the title" Bora sighed lowering her gaze from her Queen.

Kiara chuckled softly and with a paw lifted the younger lioness' head up to look at her once more, "I felt the same way as you did. When I was a cub I never wanted to be Queen, I thought I would never be able to be me…Kovu had even suggested that he and I run away and make a Pride of our own…but I knew I had a place here, the both of us had a place…" taking her paw away from Bora's face she turned and looked out over the Savannah.

"But…"

Kiara turned her head back to the young lioness and smiled, "A wise King once told me… 'That's like saying you don't want to be a lion…it's in your blood'… even though you weren't royal blood of this Pride you were always still a Princess…there are instincts inside you that will always know what to do even if your mind thinks you don't know" tapping Bora on the head she smiled softly.

Bora couldn't help but return the smile, "Simba always did have the right words to say," she whispered.

Kiara nodded, "Well not always according to my Mother. She once told me that he had to get the sense knocked into him with a stick before he ever considered coming back to Pride rock and defeating scar…Don't let fear rule your mind Bora. You will be a great Queen…it is what your mother always thought you'd be," she said as she turned and left the white lioness alone to her thoughts.

Bora watched her go, and then once again turned her gaze up at the stars. "You always did have good hopes for me mother…I promise to live up to the expectations you and many of the past Queens have now laid upon me" she said, closing her eyes she took in a deep breath and turned her back unaware of the shooting star that sleeked across the sky.

Walking down Pride rock, she went for the main cave and to where Huru lay with three, three month old cubs sprawled out on him, one on his head buried deep in his mane and two over his back all fast asleep. Smiling, she lay down beside her mate and cubs and watched them sleep.

"Mom?" a small voice asked, Chane lifted his head from where he wad draped over his fathers back. With much difficulty he slipped down and crawled into his mothers front paws as she stared down at him lovingly, "Why were you up so late mom?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

Licking his nose she nuzzled her head down on him as she cuddled him close to her, "Just out for some air my sweet cub…now question is why you are up?"

Scuffling so he lay on his back in her paws, he stared up at his mother with the same icy blue eyes he had inherited from her along with his white fur, "I couldn't sleep…too excited…tomorrow you become Queen and Papa King…are you excited?"

Staring down at her cub, she thought for a moment before she chose her words, "Of course dear…" was all she could say as she nuzzled her nose against his tummy making her son squirm and try not to giggle. She smiled when she last heard him when he was accused of giggling.

_'Boys don't giggle…that's a girl thing…I'm too much of a lion to giggle like some girl!'_

Smiling, she licked his ears, "Well now I believe it's time for little lions such as you to get some sleep"

"Aw but mom!"

"No buts it's time to sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow" Tucking her son closer to her, she laid her head down on her paws near his head.

"Night mom," licking her cheek he cuddled his head against hers and started to drift off to sleep.

"Night my little Prince" Bora whispered as she too allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

The following morning, three young cubs bounded out of the cave. "Come on, Etana! The Ceremony's about to begin we want to see it!" Zahra shouted jumping up and down beside her twin sister who was jumping right along with her.

The older lioness trekked her way out of the cave, "It's not going to begin for another 50 minutes…sheesh what does Bora let you guys eat that makes you this hyper?" she asked letting out a loud yawn as she stretched her sore muscles. Standing straight on her paws, she led the cubs to where a few other lionesses were sitting including her own mother. Tabia smiled up at Vitani and rubbed her head against her leg, "Hiya Auntie…" though Vitani was their great aunt Tabia and Zahra had taken on calling her 'Auntie' whenever they got the chance too when Vitani wouldn't shoo them away.

Looking down at the cub, Vitani grinned, and ruffled the fur atop her head, she didn't like to admit it but the cubs had a way of winning the hearts of the pride. Including her own. All three were innocent in there own way. Tabia smiled and sat back with her sister and brother as all the lionesses stood at attention as Kovu and Kiara walked out of the cave and up toward Pride rock with Huru and Bora following behind. As they passed the pride bowed low.

The three cubs watched back in awe as their parents ascended the throne, when both their parents let out roars to be followed by the pride they too joined in but their own were drowned out due to their little roars being so soft.

When the ceremony was over, the three ran to their parents. "Yay Papa's a King! Papa's a king!" the twin girls danced around their fathers paws as Chane sat between his mothers tilting his head back to look at her, smiling down at him. Bending her head down, Bora rubbed her nose against his, "Don't you want to dance with your sisters my little prince?" she asked.

Scrunching up his nose, the young cub shook his head vigorously, "No. Dancing is for girls!" sticking out his tongue at his sisters who repaid the favour and stuck theirs out right back at him. "And I'm too big to be dancing around" he added holding head high and proud.

Smiling, she pulled away, "Well then I guess you're too big to be cuddled by me now"

The grin disappeared from his face and his ears drooped against his head, "What…no I didn't…wait mom!" running after his mother who was going down the ramp from Pride rock he jumped off a rock and landed on her back and sat there ridding on her back, tugging on her ear, before he tumbled off her back and landed on his own staring up at her.

"I'm not to big to be cuddled and taken care of," he said giving her a pleading look.

Smiling down at him, she nuzzled his stomach with her nose, "No matter how old you are you'll always be my little prince and my son" she said licking his cheek using her nose to roll him onto his stomach and onto his paws as Zahra and Tabia came running over and tackled their brother back to the ground tugging on his ears. Raising her head, Tabia stared up at her mother with amber eyes that reflected Huru's but Zahra eyes were different from both her parents and had inherited Kovu's green eyes, smiling at her mother, Tabia walked over and placed her paws on hers. "Mama can we go and play please?" she asked as her sister and brother marched over and stood beside her all looking up at their mother with toothy smiles.

Raising an eyebrow, Bora stared down at her cubs, "Well…"

"Please?" the cubs smiles got wider and their eyes bigger as they pleaded.

"Very well. But do not go leaving Pride rock and no begging the lionesses to take you out there either!" she said nuzzling them all with her muzzle as she smiled watching them cheer and jump up and down before they ran off to play in the small glade area where the other older cubs were all playing while Etana was now watching them.

Chuckling, Huru walked down the ramp to stand beside her, "You can't help but give into those looks can you?"

"I couldn't when you gave me those looks when we were cubs either."

Huru gasped and placed his paw against his chest in mock surprise and hurt, "Are you saying they got that from me? I wasn't that bad!"

Snorting in laughter, Bora rolled her eyes, "Sure you weren't!" pushing him down with her paw and smiled and licked his cheek.

Grinning, Huru rolled back onto his stomach and slowly got up, "Come the Hunting Party is heading out and as Queen your duty is to lead them" he stated turning and walked toward where the Hunting party and Kovu was gathering together.

Groaning, she nodded, "It's been months since I was on the hunting party" she said as she followed after her mate.

Kiara approached Bora and smiled, "I'm staying here now that you are leading the party. I'm going to watch after the cubs with Etana. Be careful out there Bora it's your duty now to lead them in the hunt and to make sure it is successful"

Bora nodded and took in a deep breath "I will try my best Kiara" she said as she turned and with the hunting party left Pride rock for that days hunt.

Back with the cubs, Chane was sitting proudly in the middle of a small circle of young lionesses that were all giggling, not far was Zahra and Tabia both rolling their eyes at the sight and gagging, "He's not even that handsome. They like him because he's going to be king!" Zahra scuffed.

"I wonder if Daddy was ever like this when he was his age." Tabia asked.

"Actually you're father only had one cub around his age at the time and that was your mother. But I don't think she liked him for his title. They were always the best of friends" Kiara stated as she walked up behind her two granddaughters who jumped and turned around to face her.

"We're they always in love grandma?" Zahra asked.

Kiara smiled, "It did always seem like it, your parents were always close ever since the day your grandmother Eshe brought your mother here as a cub. They were few months apart but that didn't stop their friendship, they were the only cubs in the Pride to be around the same age. But that friendship soon grew into love…though it took your father some time to realize that…but that sadly is not a tale for me to go into full detail about" she stated as the cubs whined.

"But we want to know grandma!" the girls begged. "Please, tell us!"

Kiara shook her head, and patted them both on the head, "That's a tale for your mother to one day tell you when she's ready," she said as she nudged them with her paws. "Now you two go play until your mother comes back."

Groaning, both cubs nodded and trotted over to the other cubs where they were beginning a game of who could tackle the monkey as they called it . They all chased after Erevu who had been lounging on a nearby rock until the cubs decided he was their new plaything.

Watching them, Kiara walked over and lay down beside her niece and silently watched all the cubs play. The two lionesses were enjoying their time in the sun just watching the cubs when Tami came spiralling out of nowhere and landed in front of Kiara, but she was gasping for air.

"Tami what is it?" Kiara asked.

"News…News for the King!" Tami gasped out.

"Huru and Bora are out hunting…along with Kovu…so what's the news?" Kiara asked as she stood and stared down at the major-domo.

Tami took in a deep breath and ruffled her feathers, "Those creatures…they're back…I saw them…they took down an elephant…a grown elephant!"

The two lionesses gasped and both hurried over to the cubs and gathering Tabia and Zahra in their mouths by their necks they started herding the cubs into the nearest cave and with Etana and Erevu standing guard over them Kiara went back to Tami. "Tami go and tell Huru what is happening and to get the hunting party back to Pride rock as quickly as possible!"

Tami nodded and with a bow took to the sky in search for the Hunting party.

Kiara had gathered Fumo who was sleeping in the main cave, and together, she, Fumo and Etana stayed close to the cave where they had the cubs hidden in until they were sure the rest of the Pride was back.

A loud roar had signalled the return of the hunting party, Huru and Bora as well as the mothers of the other cubs all ran over and gathered up their cubs to make sure they were all right. Bora wrapped her paws around her cubs and held them close as Huru and Kovu spoke to one another.

Walking over, Huru nuzzled his mate and each one of his cubs, "Stay here and don't leave pride rock until I send Tami back with the signal that it's ok. Father, Fumo and I are going to scout out!" he said licking Bora's cheek as he turned and without another word he took off with his Father and brother to search the Pridelands.

"Mama what's wrong?" Zahra asked looking up at her mother. Bora shook her head; "Nothing for you to be concerned about just yet…" she whispered herding her cubs up and into the main cave and to the back of the cave. Laying down she laid the cubs down beside her and nuzzled them all.

Chane stood and looked at the entrance gave, "Is there something dangerous out there Mom? If so I'll protect you!"

Tabia rolled her eyes, "You can't even scare away a stink bug"

Chane turned and glared at her, "I could to scare one away and I will scare away the danger out there!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

Bora sighed as she rubbed her head listening to the three cubs argues back and both. Erevu who had come into the cave jumped on her head and patted her fur, "You ok beautiful?" he asked laying on his stomach poking his head down in front of her face.

Bora nodded, "Yes I'm just worried," she whispered as she watched her cubs argue. Standing she walked over to them and pushed them apart, "That's enough the three of you!" she snapped making them stare up at her in shock.

Eyes widening she realized what she had done, wrapping her paws around them she gathered them against her nuzzling them, "I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have snapped…you three just don't understand the kind of danger that is out there right now…and I'm worried I might lose you three" she whispered as small tears ran down her face and onto the cubs who stared up at her, either of them yet have ever seen their mother cry.

"We're here mama…don't cry" Zahra placed her paws on her mothers face and smiled.

Chane nodded, "I won't go looking for trouble…I promise!" rubbing his head against his cheek as Tabia hugged her paws around her mothers leg.

Erevu grinned from where he sat atop of Bora's head, he patted her ear, "You got good cubs here Bora" he stated as Bora nodded. Lying back down, the cubs curled up beside their mother as Erevu lay down on her head. The cubs had fallen asleep by the time that Huru had come back, even with a piece of meat of the kill he had found and laid it down and nuzzled his mate.

"Any news?" Bora whispered.

Huru shook her head, "We scouted out but we couldn't find those strange creatures but we did run into the elephant herd where that elephant was killed…they're outraged. It took two hours to calm them down. But they demand judgment" shaking his head sighing he sat down. Standing Bora ignored the meat and sat down beside her mate, placing her paw on his, "I don't think I can do this Bora. Maybe I should have asked father to hold back on giving us the throne"

Bora licked his cheek, "No you did the right thing. We did the right thing. This is our time Huru…and we will not fail. For our Pride…the animals…. OUR cubs depend on us to do this right and we will…we have the guidance of the entire Pride…and your family. We both took on my old pride…and we can defeat these strangers," she stated as she walked in front of him and stared him in the eyes.

Huru hesitated then nodded, "You were always the logical one"

"That's because I'm your mate I'm suppose to knock logic into your mind" Bora said pushing him with her paw.

Huru shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his cubs and he sighed, the thoughts of whether he could keep them safe were running through his mind. Walking over to them, he stared down at them and then bent his head and nuzzled all three of them making them whine in protest and curl up tighter as they fell back asleep. He knew he owed it to his cubs to get rid of the threat, no matter the cost.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're Majesty the Hippo's have reported seeing the two legged creatures all living just outside the borders of the Pridelands, just out near the Outlands…" Tami perched atop a rock was giving her daily morning report to both Huru and Kovu.

Both King and ex king were out patrolling the Savannah when Tami had arrived with her report. Huru looked off into the distance and saw a small line of spoke rising up into the sky; he had a feeling the two-legged creatures were there. And where that smoke was rising was where ordered the Pride to stay away and the animals to stay away from as much as possible.

Turning his head back to the Major-domo he nodded, "Keep the reports coming Tami…I want to know what's happening with every animal and what they have to report on what they see"

Bowing low, Tami nodded, "Yes Sire!" without another word she took to the sky, her first stop was with the Zebra's.

The two dark lions watched her go, then turned and made their way back toward Pride rock. "I'm worried Father…the other day Tami reported seeing these creatures close to Pride rock as they captured two wildebeests and put them in these strange cages"

Kovu remained silent for a few moments, "We cannot risk going out there and getting rid of them ourselves it could cost us our lives along with the lives of the Pride…we can only hope for now that they will leave once the rainy season comes that is not far from now…" trailing off before he said anymore, he seemed to drift into deep thought not realizing they had reached Pride rock until two small balls of golden brown fur crashed into his paws. Looking downwards, he grinned down at his granddaughters who were smiling right back up at him.

"Hiya grandpa!" they said in union. The two had realized how fun it was when they spoke in union with one another and though many lionesses thought it was cute. Some thought it was annoying, much like Chane did, and often he were seen lying in the cave with his paws over his ears.

Kovu ruffled the fur atop both their heads as they ran off ahead of him and their Father, fleeing up the ramp to Pride rock. When the two lions reached the top, Fumo who had Chane tottering after him greeted them, "The Hunting Party left early saying they could not wait. The food they brought back two days ago has been eaten to the very bone and the cubs are hungry. And Bora said that they will be fine out there on their own and for you to not go after them" Fumo stated as he grabbed his brother by the tail as he was about to run off down the ramp once more.

"Whoa there bro, look Bora and the lionesses can handle themselves. They are after all one of the best hunting party this prides ever had. They're all skilled. Some two legged creatures won't bring them down!" Fumo grinned trying to convince his brother, though he didn't care much if he did go after the Hunting Party, it was Bora saying she'd have his neck if he let Huru come after them.

Growling under his breath, Huru sat down and shot his brother a look, which Fumo gulped and let go of his tail with a nervous laugh. Walking over, Chane sat down beside his father and grinned up at him, holding his head high, "Don't worry dad mom and grandma can handle them selves"

Kovu walked over and nodded, "Kiara is out there since I can't find her here. You know your mother won't let Bora get hurt out there" he reassured.

Huru looked between his son and his father and sighed and nodded, though he said nothing as he stayed where he sat looking off into the distance waiting for the Hunting Party to return.

It was an hour later when Bora and the other lionesses arrived back; two lionesses were carrying the bodies of two Antelopes that they had caught. They dropped the bodies at the bottom of the Pride rock as the cubs and the rest of the Pride who had stayed behind came down.

The adults waited for the cubs to get their fill before the meat was divided up among them. Huru approached Bora and his Mother and circled them both to see if they were all right. Bora rolled her eyes and pushed him away as she picked up a large chunk of meat and carried it up to the den with her cubs following after her happily. Huru followed soon after speaking to his mother.

"Why did you go out on your own? You could have waited until I got back," Huru stated stepping into the den where Bora was eating with the cubs chewing on some small pieces of meat.

"Our cub's stomachs were rumbling. I could not wait any longer to go and hunt and leave my little ones hungry" Bora said smiling at her happy cubs.

Sighing, he walked over, sitting down he took a piece of meat below his paws and tore a chunk off and swallowed it. Chane ran over and bumped his head against his father's leg, making the king look down at his son, "Yes?"

"You promised to take me out to see the Pridelands today"

"No I promised you I'd do it tomorrow"

"But that's what you said yesterday!" Chane whined and was soon joined by his sisters who came up and sat beside him.

Huru shook his head, "I don't have time to take you out today. Not to mention it's too dangerous out there!" giving the cubs a stern look, they looked down and turned away and padded to the back of the cave.

Watching them go with a small sigh, Bora turned her head back to her mate and stood, "You're too paranoid Huru. We were their age when we went to see the Pridelands…no scratch that you were their age and I was three months younger then you when your Father took us out to see the Pridelands. Just because of those two-legged animals you can't keep them cooped up inside Pride rock. And you have to stop breaking your promises. Chane looks up to you" Bora exclaimed as she looked off in the direction of her sulking cubs then back toward her mate.

"I'm sorry Bora but as King I now have the obligation to keep my Pride and lands safe" Huru huffed as he turned and walked out of the den.

Shaking her head, she whispered, "You also have an obligation to your cubs…"

The rest of the day, the cubs seemed to sulk. Not even their daily bath seemed to calm the girls though it did put Chane back in a rut after trying to brush out his fur after his bath.

When night came, Chane was the only cub left awake, sitting at the entrance of the den he watched as his Father slowly made his way up the ramp back from his last patrol of the day. Though he was still upset with his father, he noticed the strain his father was going through, the older lion didn't even seem to notice him when he passed by and headed to the back of the cave where Bora, Tabia, and Zahra were all sound asleep.

Ears flattening against his head, he turned and made his way out of the den to the peek of Pride rock and sat down staring up at the starry sky. He sat there staring at them, his eyes catching sight of the brightest star in night sky, tilting his head his eyes lingered on it, only the soft sound of paws brought his attention behind him where his mother stood smiling softly at him.

"Mom what's that Star up there?" he asked pointing at it with his paw.

Lifting her head, Bora stared at the star, she remembered when she was caught staring at it when she was a cub by Nala one night. Walking closer, she wrapped her paw around her son and tucked him in close to her as she sat down, "That my dear is the spirit of the Great King Mohatu…he was king long before either you or I was even born or your great grandparents…I only heard stories from your great-grandmother about him when I had asked the same question you just asked me. He was a caring leader and when he passed the animals fought with each other until that star appeared in the sky and it was brighter and bigger then any star there ever was. And it calmed the animals knowing it was the spirit of their King watching over them"

Chane was in awe as he stared up at the star. "Wow…mom is every King up there?" he asked.

"Yes Chane…even your grandmothers are up there" Bora whispered as she looked down at her cub.

"Now I have a question to ask? Why aren't you in bed?" she asked though she probably knew the reason.

Ears flattening against his head Chane sighed and lowered his head, "I don't think dad wants me around. Whenever he makes a promise he just goes and breaks it again…does dad even love me, Tabia and Zahra?" turning he stared up at her.

Bora was shocked at what he asked her but her eyes softened, "Of course he loves you! He's just so busy as King keeping everyone safe…but most importantly he's doing this to keep you safe…if there wasn't such a threat out there right now Chane he would be proud of your venturous spirit for you are just like he was when he was your age" ruffling the tuff of hair on his head she chuckled as he groaned and fixed it once again with his paws.

"He sure doesn't act like it," he grumbled as his mother nudged his nose with her paw.

"He does…he just has a different way of showing it" licking the top of his head she smiled, "Trust me. He loves you so much" she whispered as she turned and headed back toward the den.

Turning his head back up to look at the stars, he smiled and then bounded off after his mother.


	6. Chapter 6

"No girls! I told you I cannot bring you out on the hunt I'm sorry!" Bora said as she tried to walk but unfortunately she had two twin cub lionesses hugging her back legs with their paws and seemed determined to hold on.

"But Mama we want to go!" they whined as Aida and Etana picked the cubs up by the scruff of their necks and pulled them off the older lioness' legs. Flashing them a thankful look, she looked down at her cubs that both dangled from their aunts and cousins mouths, "Now you two be good" with that one last reminder she took off after the Hunting Party whom had finally won over Huru to allow them to continue to hunt alone.

When their mother was finally gone, the twin cubs were placed down, grumbling them sat there sulking as Aida sat and watched them as Etana had taken after another bunch of cubs to watch them.

Aida chuckled, "Now what's with the long faces?" with her paws she turned her nieces to face her, "You two are both too young to be going out on hunts yet. One day you will be able to join them out there and will both be skilled hunters just like your mother"

Tabia smiled, "Really?!"

Aida nodded and stood, "Come let us go and see where your brother is" turning she walked off down the ramp to a small glad right beside Pride rock with the cubs following after her. The three of them found Chane when he was practicing his pouncing on Erevu who was now stuck under his paws with the lion cub tugging on his tail.

"Come on monkey. You can put up a fight" his voice was muffled due to the tail he clenched in his teeth. "Oaf!" Chane suddenly found him self pinned to the ground with Zahra on top of him with her paws on his chest holding him down firmly, "Don't pick on Erevu that's mean Chane!" she scolded him.

Rolling his eyes, he kicked her off him and rolled onto his paws, "I was only playing," he said glaring at his sisters. Before a full-blown argument could be brought forth, Aida stepped in the middle of them, "Now no fighting!"

Laughter made all four heads look up at the rocks, where Fumo was stretched out, "Oh let them. It's the rights as siblings. I remember the arguments you and I always got in," grinning he dodged his head to the side at the rock that Aida chucked at him with her paw.

"That's because you use to pull my tail!"

"Well you use to pull my ears!" Fumo grinned laying his head down on his paws as he looked down at them.

"Uncle Fumo can you teach me how to pounce properly?" Chane asked with a toothy smiled but his sisters soon joined him. "Please?" they pleaded together.

Jumping down from where he was perched the golden, brown mane lion strutted over to them grinning, "Well…I'm not sure. You three look too tiny to be able to pounce on anything," he teased watching their reactions.

"Hey that's not fair! I tackled Erevu and was able to hold him down!" Chane smacked his paw off the ground as the girls whined.

Shaking his head, Fumo looked at his twin, "Well sis, what you think I should do? Should I show them the way of the pounce?"

Raising an eyebrow, Aida looked at him like he had grown a second head, 'Ways of the Pounce? _The sun must be baking his brain' _she thought to herself as she waved her paw at him, "Go ahead!" she said jumping up onto the rocks and laid down smiling. "I bet they will outsmart you though!"

Fumo grinned and held his head high, "I'll prove you wrong," he said as he started to instruct each cub one by one what to do properly. And one by one he had them try and sneak up on him and pounce on him. And they continued to practice until a shadow cast over them and all looked up to see Huru staring down at them.

Fumo and Aida jumped to attention, grinning up at their old brother, and King. Huru nodded their heads and walked down to them, "What have you five been up too?" he asked.

"He's teaching us how to stalk and pounce daddy!" Zahra giggled as she shifted her weight from paw to paw in excitement. She was hoping that Huru would let her show him what they were taught.

Huru turned his head to his brother who nodded to confirm what he had been teaching the cubs, walking by him Fumo whispered, "You know it should be YOU teaching your cubs this not me, despite how fun it was" with that he jumped up the rocks and headed for the den to rest.

Huru remained silent as his brothers words passed through his mind, he knew he was right, looking down at his cubs he saw each one of them staring up at him with wide eyes, since he had become King he realized he hadn't had much time for them. Looking at Aida who was eyeing him sternly, he sighed and grinned down at the three, "Alright who wants to show me what they learned first?"

Three pairs if eyes lit up in excitement as they began jumping around to decide to would go first.

Huru sat back and watched as his cubs demonstrated what they had learned with him helping them perfect what they faulted in.

None of them realized the white Queen who sat above them on the rocks watching them all with a warm loving gaze. She had returned early with the Hunting Party when they had managed to snag a Zebra for the Pride to feast on. But she didn't have the heart to break up her family's fun just yet; it had been so long to see the happiness in her cub's eyes that only being with their father could bring them.

It was Tabia who noticed her mother first, "Mama!" she called as she began to jump the rocks one by one as fast as she could to reach her mother. When she finally managed to she rubbed her head against the white Queen's legs. Bora smiled and licked her daughter's ears as Chane made his way up to her and licked her cheek.

Zahra was the last to come up, only because she had refused to move unless Huru had carried her. Placing her down once he reached his mate he smiled at her, then looked down at the cubs, "Alright you three it's time to eat" he said shooing them toward where the Hunting party had lain the Zebra down. The cubs didn't say another word as they took off.

When they were gone from their side, Bora turned her attention to her mate a warm smile on her face, "There now was that so bad…to give attention to your cubs even if you are King and with the duty if taking care of the new threat?" she asked softly as Huru who was watching the cubs wrestle with each other for the best pieces of meat was brought back to reality by his mates voice.

"Huh? Oh…yeah…." He whispered which was followed by a sigh, smiling, "I missed playing with them…I forgot that they're still so young and I don't have much time with them with them now…. I realized I don't want to suddenly wake up and they're grown and ready to take care of themselves and see that I had nothing to do with their cubhood" looking at his mate he returned her smile.

"I've waited for you to realize that" she said poking him in the chest with her paw, "Now come if we don't hurry all the best meals will be taken" she said as she and Huru padded over to the kill.

Chane purred as he lay in his mother's paws, the mother and cub were wading in the shade with the other lionesses as the cubs were running about playing. Huru and Kovu and Fumo had all run off to handle a problem with the flamingos that Tami had reported that they had seen the two-legged creatures near the Water Hole again.

Bora continued to bathe and nuzzle her son as he lay on his back in her paws, belly side up, nuzzling her nose against his stomach making him laugh softly, rolling onto his paws he stood and stretched smiling at her. "Can I go play now mom?" he asked while fixing the tuff of hair on his head and straightening out his ears.

Nodding her head, Bora laid her head down and yawned loudly, "Just don't go too far Chane and keep a close eye on your sisters"

"Aw but mom do I have to?" Chane whined.

"Yes Chane…you are their big brother. They will look to you for protection even though they don't right now you will see one day" Bora said as she smiled at her cub.

Chane scuffed and sighed, "Alright mom," bumping his head against hers, he took off in the direction he heard the other cubs. When he arrived he spotted them all quiet down at what they were previously speaking and laughing about. "Hey what's going on guys?"

A dark tanned cub with black tipped ears, by the name of Kondo, jumped off a rock and padded toward the young prince, "Why isn't it the mama's boy who's come to play with us? Tell us Chane do you always hang and do what your mama tells you?" he asked grinning as the other cubs muffled their laughs.

Chane's eyes widened, but he stayed rooted to the spot, "No!" he defended himself, "I don't always do as she says!"

"Oh yes you do. Little Princy boy here never gets in trouble all because he's the Queens little boy" Kondo laughed as the other cubs broke out in laughter.

"Hey you leave our brother alone!" Zahra growled as she and Tabia pushed their way through the crowd of cubs and stood beside their brother.

Kondo tilted his head, "Oh now the little Prince has his sisters defending him. Tsk tsk Chane and you call yourself the son of the King? I would make a better prince then you!" he placed his paw on his chest and held his head high. Then he turned his attention to the twin lioness cubs, "And you call yourself Princesses you are both too weak and wouldn't last out there on the hunt that's why your mommy hasn't taken you out there yet!"

Chane growled and clawed at the ground, insulting him was one thing but insulting his sisters was another, he was about to pounce but Tabia stopped him by holding a paw out in front of him. "Let him be Chane. He wants to be a meanie that's his choice…you're a bigger lion then to attack for that reason" she said as Zahra started to push Chane in the other direction with the laughter of the cubs behind them.

Chane growled low and scratched at the rock with his claws as his sisters sat by. Though they were trying to act tough the words that were said did hurt them and Chane knew. Jumping onto the rock he had clawed at and stared off into the savannah, "I'll prove him wrong…we'll all prove him wrong. We'll go out there and prove we are our parent's cubs! And royalty!"

Zahra shook her head, "We can't Chane! Mommy and Daddy said it's dangerous…"

"So you're just going to let them insult us! Our family! The pride we have in us!" Chane snapped making his sisters recoil back from him huddled close together as they both shook their heads in union. Chane looked down at them, "Hey don't worry you'll have me out there to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you," he said holding his head high.

"Now come on!" with pounce, Chane leapt from the rock and began to run from Pride rock. The twins looked at one another, both weren't sure if they should follow but the concern for their brothers safety made them take off in the direction that he had went.

Bora stood and stretched her muscles as she raised her head and tried to spot her cubs. She spotted the others but she saw there was no sign of her cubs, walking over to them she stared down at the cubs, "Have you seen Chane, Tabia and Zahra?" she asked.

A small little lioness cub looked up at her Queen, "Yes…I saw them running away from Pride rock…they said something about…pride…and all that"

Eyes widening, Bora jumped over the cubs as she ran off, sniffing she managed to catch the scent of her cubs and began to follow it. Anger and fear running through her, anger that her cubs had disobeyed the rules of not leaving Pride Rock and fear of something terrible happening to them if she didn't find them in time.

Out in the grasslands, the cubs looked around in awe, never have they ever-left Pride rock and the Pridelands were all new to them, laughing they pounced around chasing each other and playing tag. "Wow!" Zahra awed as she climbed up on a large rock and stared around as her brother and sister joined her. "Its so big!"

Tabia giggled as a butterfly flew over her and landed on her nose, blowing at it she watched as it flew off again. "Hey…guys what's that?" Tabia asked pointing out with her paw as she squinted her eyes, the other two turned their heads in the direction she pointed as they too squinted their eyes to try and get a good look. They spotted a large shadow like thing moving through the grass fast, they continued to watch it as it neared and suddenly stopped.

The three watched confused as strange two-legged creatures got of the large things with beasts the three had mistaken for…"HYENAS!" the cubs shouted as they jumped off the rocks and began to run as the beasts gave chase after them barking wildly as they snapped their jaws.

"Run! Keep running!" Chane shouted from where he was behind his sisters. Looking over his shoulder he noticed the beasts and the two-legged creatures were also giving chase to them.

"I hate you Chane you made us come out here!" Zahra cried as they ran as fast as all their paws could carry them.

"I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY!" Tabia screamed, just before her paw got stuck in a hole and she fell. "Chane! Zahra! Help!?" she called out as the two kept on running as if they hadn't noticed anything but at their sisters call the both of them turned around and ran back to her trying to get her paw out of the hole as the beasts gained on them. Zahra and Tabia screamed, as the beasts were right on them as Chane placed himself over both of them as they shut their eyes tightly awaiting the killing blow.

But nothing came as a loud roar was heard and the howls of pain from the beasts. The cubs dared to open their eyes as they watched their mother rip and tear at the beasts that had chased them.

Bora roared and growled as she killed the last hyena looking creature she had seen try and attack her cubs. Turning her head toward the three, she gave them a hard look; the cubs knew they would get it when they got home. "I'm very disappointed in you three…I told you not to…" a loud bang sound was heard as the birds took to the sky.

Bora collapsed to the ground as by some mysterious wound that she had no idea what had caused it appeared on her leg. Snapping her head around her eyes widened, _'The two-legged creatures' _though she had never yet seen them the way they looked was how the animals described them.

Snapping her head around she yelled, "RUN!" jumping to her paws the best she could she grabbed Tabia by the scruff of the neck and took off running with Chane and Zahra following behind as more loud thunder like bangs echoed through the savannah. Bora's heart pounded with fear as she ran, the wound in her leg was slowing her down. Knowing she had to get her cubs somewhere safe she wasn't going to stop just yet.

**BANG**!

Bora's eyes widened as she growled in pain, loosing her footing she rolled down a hill letting go of her cub in her mouth she stopped rolling when she reached the edge of a small watering hole.

"MOM!" the cubs shouted as they hurried down the hill, stopping at their mother's side, Tabia placed her paws on her mom's leg, neither cub noticed the blood that was soaking their mother's underside which she was laying on. "Mama!? Come on mama we have to go! They're coming! MAMA!" she cried as she and Zahra shook her.

Chane was licking his mother's nose but no response was coming from the white lioness. "Mom…" he whispered, as the white lioness opened her eyes a bit, "Mom?"

"Run…hurry…go to…Pride rock…go"

"But mom we can't leave you!"

"Do…as I say…. go!"

The cubs protested neither noticing the shadows that soon loomed over them. The cubs growled and struggled as they were grabbed by the back of their necks and thrown into small separate cages.

Bora's eyes widened as she struggled to get up but only fell again, "No…my…babies…" she whispered as she fell back to the ground only to try again. With horror written on her face she watched as her cubs…her life was taken away from her as she was getting weaker, as her head hit the ground the last thing she heard was her cubs crying out for her.

"MOMMY!"


	7. Chapter 7

Covered in blood and close to death. That's how Huru and Kovu had found Bora, the two had returned to pride rock earlier to discover that Bora had left chasing after the cubs. Without a second thought, Huru has dashed off in the direction that he and his Father had previously heard the mysterious thunderous sounds but had mistook them for just thunder. But now he had feared the worst.

Kovu had taken after his son after ordering the others to stay at pride rock and await their return. It didn't take them long with news from Tami of Bora's location, but when they arrived on the scene, they were horrified to look upon the blood stained Queen...but what made their fears worse was that the cubs were nowhere to be seen.

Slowly, Huru approached his mate and touched his paw against her face lifting it off the ground. Checking her over he could only let out a small sigh of relief when he noticed the slight movement in her chest showing that she was holding onto her life but just by a string.

Kovu let his son investigate his mate as he himself searched the surrounding area, thinking maybe the cubs had hidden themselves in fear. But wherever he looked, there were no signs of the cubs, hanging his head he growled to himself as he turned and marched over to Huru. "There are no signs of the cubs..."

Remaining silent, Huru closed his eyes as he dug his claws into the dirt, opening his eyes once again his eyes landed on a familiar foot print, it was similar to the one he saw seen when the two-legged creatures had first begun to appear in the Pridelands. "Father..."he said pointing to the strange paw print in the ground.

Lowering his nose to the ground, Kovu examined them, "Do you think...?"

The dark lions question was soon answered by the soft moans of pain that escaped Bora, the two rushed back over to her and looked down at her. With half lidded eyes, she looked up at them, her vision was blurred but by their scent she knew who they were, "h…Huru... they... they took the cubs...I... I couldn't...save them..." she whimpered as tears fell from her eyes.

Huru stared in disbelief, with the very words of his mate echoing in his mind, his only cubs were gone. Taken away by those damnable creatures. Tears threatened to fall as he growled and began to walk away in the direction he saw the creatures paw prints heading in. But Kovu jumped in his way, "Get out of my way father!" he ordered.

Kovu for the first time raised his paw and struck his eldest son, making Huru stare at him in shock. Kovu stared at him sternly, "I know how you are feeling Huru but you have a mate to take care of. If she isn't taken care of soon she will die! And you will lose more then just your cubs!"

Huru looked back at Bora, who was struggling to get to her paws but her body just wouldn't allow it. His heart sank, his cubs were gone, but also here was a great lioness cut down, a lioness that would never have accepted defeat was here struggling for her life as well as crying for the loss of her cubs and here he was... her mate and absolutely doing nothing. His eyes met her own pain tear filled ones and he knew he wasn't the only one feeling the loss. She had been cut down and wounded, his mate had watched these creatures take their cubs, had laid there wounded unable to doing anything as she watched helplessly as her cubs were cub napped.

Padding over to her, he nuzzled his head against her, "I promise we will get our cubs back Bora" he whispered as he looked toward Kovu for help. Both lions slowly lifted Bora onto Huru's back as the King and ex king marched off back toward pride rock with heavy feelings clouding their minds.

Pacing in front of the den, Kiara kept looking toward the ramp awaiting the return of her family, any minute now she was hoping that her grand cubs would run up that ramp at any minute and over to her telling her that they were alright as they were followed by their parents and grandfather.

"They're back!" a lioness called making Kiara run to the edge with Vitani, her daughter, younger son and her niece following her. A sharp gasp echoed among the pride members as the King slowly climbed the ramp with their wounded and bleeding Queen on his back. Huru said nothing as he passed by them and headed into the den where he had placed his mate down. "Erevu hurry and go find Rafiki"

Erevu who had come and placed his hands on his friend's head, stared up at his king, "Yes of course" without another word he ran from the den and down pride rock and toward the large tree far in the distance where Rafiki resided.

The pride members who were afraid to enter the den at the moment had circled around Kovu demanding answers. Kiara who hadn't waited for her mate to answer the prides questions slowly made her way into the den and over to Huru who sat beside Bora who had fallen back into unconsciousness, "Huru...what happened? Where are..."

"They were taken...those creatures took them... and I wasn't there to help Bora or them...what kind of King am I if I allow my Queen and cubs get hurt and taken!?" Huru whispered, his voice was a mixture of a growl and the emotions that were rushing through him.

Kiara fell silent at this news, closing her eyes she hung her head, she did not know what to say to her son, for she feared if she said the wrong thing it would make him feel worse but she knew if she remained silent it would be the same. "This wasn't your fault Huru...things happen...it's the circle of life..."

"DAMN THE CIRCLE OF LIFE TALKS MOM! MY MATE IS DYING AND IF SHE ISN'T TAKEN CARE OF SHE WILL BE GONE AND WITH MY CUBS GONE I HAVE LOST THE FAMILY I BUILT!" Huru shouted at Kiara making the old lioness take steps back away from her son, the fear and worry for his mate and cubs had vanished from his eyes to be replaced with hatred before that too vanished. Scuffing he looked away and hung his head, "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Eyes softening, Kiara walked over and rubbed her head against her sons, "I understand what you're going through...I once snapped at my father...saying he would never be like Mufasa when it came to being a King...that was after he had exiled your Father..." she whispered as she licked his cheek.

Kovu soon entered the den with the rest of the family but with them was Erevu riding on Aida's head and Rafiki and his assistant trotting along side them. The old shaman nodded his head to Huru, "Young king" he greeted when his eyes settled on Bora, the spirits of Mufasa and Simba had alerted him of what was going on and what had happened before Erevu had arrived. Making his way over, he waved his hand to shoo the lions and little monkey out of the den while he did his work.

Huru was hesitant but was pulled from the den. Waiting outside, Aida had her head tucked under Fumo as she cried silently. The rest of the pride was quiet as they awaited the news on the fate of their Queen, but the dark gloom of the missing cubs hung over the heads of the pride as well.

What seemed like eternity, Rafiki followed by his assistant stepped out of the den. All heads tuned in his direction, the old shaman made his way toward Huru, leaning on his stick he shook his head, "Da Queen will live...her wounds will heal they are not that deep...what ever mysterious force they had used is unknown to even me to bring her down...as for her deep wounds...I'm afraid I have nothing for the pain of the heart..." he spoke sadly.

"But she will live right? That's all that matters" Etana exclaimed.

Rafiki shook his head, "She will live from da wounds she had received...but living or dying is up to her down when it comes to the grief she is holding for the fate of da cubs" he explained.

Many of the older lionesses knew it, Kiara had heard the stories of when Mufasa had died and Simba was gone and thought to be dead as well. Her grandmother Sarabi suffering from the fatal blows of losing her loved ones had grieved and almost died the only thing that had kept her alive was the remainder of the lionesses that were left in the pride and their survival.

Stepping around the mandrill shaman the king made his way into the den and to where Bora was now awake and was staring down at her paws. Rubbing his head against hers, he licked her cheek causing her to turn her head to look up at him. Huru himself almost stepped back in utter shock at the hollow look that reflected in his Queens eyes.

"I failed them Huru...I failed them as mother...I couldn't protect them...I heard them cry out to me...and I couldn't do anything…" the once proud lioness crumbled before her mates very eyes, tears rolled down her white furred face, the blood that had coated her body had been cleaned away by Rafiki when he had examined her.

Shaking his head, Huru looked her in the eyes, "No Bora. You didn't fail them. You tried to save them and wherever the cubs are they know what you've done and they are alive trust me I feel that they are. And we all will try and get them back here, back where it's safe" he tried to smile but it was only a small grin tugging at his lips. "I promise you that" he vowed.

The two stayed in the back of the cave the rest of the night, Huru refusing to leave his mates side as he rested his head on top of hers as the white queen cried herself to sleep that night.

The following morning, Huru was up early before the rest of the pride. Sitting outside the den, he was facing Tami, who was perched on a rock before him, "Tami you said the hippos knew of where those two-legged creatures live…go and seek where they are once you find them report back here. Once you have given me the news and we will go and find the Prince and Princesses"

Tami ruffled her feathers and bowed low, "Yes your majesty. I shall not fail you sire" she said flying off. The Dark King watched her go and sighed. He hadn't got a wink of sleep that night, he had listened to the soft cries of his mate, mother, sister, cousin and aunt along with a few small soft cries that were heard from the other worried lionesses.

"Huru?"

His Fathers voice brought him out of his thoughts, turning around to face Kovu who made his way toward his son, "Yes Father?"

"Why are you up? Shouldn't you be with Bora?" Kovu asked sitting down in front of his son.

Huru shook his head, "I had Tami go and find out about those creatures living area. If they are there then that is where the cubs will be and we can go and get them"

"I understand how you feel but what if they use whatever they had to wound Bora on one of us when we go…I love them too Huru they're my grand cubs…. but we can't sacrifice the pride to save them. And do not give me that look Huru you know this to be true and as king you have the responsibility of the pride in your paws" Kovu explained.

"I also have the duty as a father to save my cubs!" Huru snapped. Neither lion had noticed the white lioness that had come out of the cave and stood near them listening to their conversation.

"Kovu's right Huru…we cannot sacrifice the pride…that is why when Tami returns…I shall go and collect our cubs…. this is my fault and I shall undo it" she finally spoke getting the attention of the two males.

"No Bora you're still just recovering!" Huru protested but the look his mate shot him was enough to silence before another word was uttered. "I do not care! I will rip them one by one for tearing my cubs from me!" Bora cried as silence soon drifted over the three of them only to be interrupted by the flapping of wings and Tami's squawking voice made them look up.

"Sires! Terrible news! They're gone!"

"What do you mean by gone!?" Huru growled.

"The area in where the hippos said they were located is vacant…there is burned wood from fires of sorts…strange food littering the ground…but they're gone and there is no sign of the young prince or princesses. Their scents were there but they are no longer there themselves…" Tami whispered as all three lions stared down at her. She had always loved her job…but now wasn't a time that she wished to be reporting news to her higher authorities.

"FUMO!" Huru shouted, his call echoing through the cave. Soon the younger lion staggered out of the den still half asleep, "Yes?" he yawned.

Huru scuffed and headed down the ramp, "You and I are going to scout the area for where these creatures have headed too. And no Bora you are to remain at pride rock until I have ensured you are well enough to roam!" he shouted over his shoulder when his mate had made to follow him. Fumo looked at his sister-in-law and bumped his head against hers, "I'll search hard for them," he promised her as he took after his brother.

Kovu sat beside Bora, both staring off after the young King and his brother. "They'll find them Bora…don't worry" Kovu reassured her but the worried Queen felt doubt growing deep inside her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oaf!" the cubs rolled as each one of them, one by one was thrown into a large crate together. Growling Chane jumped to his paws and charged toward their captors, only to run head first into the closing of the wooden crate.

From the back of the crate the two lionesses cubs curled up together holding onto one another, soft whimpers were coming from the both of them, "Chane…where's mommy…do you think she's ok?" Tabia whispered fearfully.

Rubbing his head with his paw, the lion cub turned his head to face his sisters, he too was wondering the exact same thing "Of course she'll be alright this is mom we're talking about nothing could possibly bring her down" he stated yet he had doubt in his own words. Sitting down, Chane stared down at his paws, the fearful look of his wounded mother replayed in his mind over and over, but so did her words.

_'They will look to you for protection even though they don't right now you will see one day'_

Chane didn't really want to believe his mother at the time, thinking that there would never be a time where he would have to watch his sisters and protect them. Turning his head, he watched his sisters; they were both curled up with Zahra's head resting atop of Tabia's, both were clutching each other's paws. Chane turned his head to the plank of wood before him, unsheathing his claws he scratched at the wood.

But he was soon tossed back against his sisters as the crate was lifted and began to move before it was tossed. Inside the crate the cubs were sprawled out, their limbs tangled among one another's, Chane himself was buried beneath both his sisters.

"Wh…what happened?" Tabia stuttered fearfully as a loud roaring was heard unlike any animal they have ever heard, as they seemed to start moving. Slithering her way out of the tangled limps of her siblings she peered through a small eyehole in the crate. She watched as they started to move away from the Pridelands, "Mama…. daddy…. grandma…grandpa…" she whispered tears pouring down her cheeks.

Zahra stumbled over to her sister and rubbed her head against hers as Chane sat up and fixed the fur on his tail. Both twin lionesses wept, knowing they were being taken away from all they knew and loved by the strange two-legged creatures.

The white lion cub, sat in the back of the crate watching his sisters, he too wanted to cry but he held it in, with a nudge of his head he motioned for his sisters to lay beside him. Both lying on either side as they rested their heads beneath their brother's. "I want mama and papa," they whispered.

Chane did not know what to say, he too wanted to see his mother and father, closing his eyes two tears slipped down his cheeks, "We'll see them. But for now I'll protect you two" he whispered to his sisters.

The three remained quiet in the crate; the girls had soon fallen asleep while Chane had remained awake and alert. The light inside the crate had dimmed before all went dark beside the small bit of moonlight that shined through the cracks in the top of the crate. Detangling himself from his sisters he sat up, tilting his head back to look through the cracks at the starry night. "Great kings…what is happening? Where are we being taken? Why are we being taken? If our mom is alright please watch over her," he whispered to the Great Kings of the past. Laying down he laid his head down on his paws, closing his eyes, tears escaped from beneath his closed eyes, he had held them in while the girls were still awake but now he could no longer hold them at bay.

This was his entire fault. If he hadn't insisted on going out into the Pridelands to prove the other cubs wrong, the three of them wouldn't have been taken and their mother wouldn't have been hurt in trying to protect them. And now none of them knew if she was still alive.

_'I put us all in danger…I got us taken and if mom is dead…I don't deserve to be a Prince' _he whimpered. Curling up in a ball, the young prince silently cried himself to sleep.

The three were rudely awakened the following morning when the crate bounced; raising their heads their ears flickered when they heard the voices outside their prison. "What's going on?" Zahra asked as Chane walked to the side of the crate and peered through, his eyes widened when he noticed the thing they were moving on had stopped but all around was the scent and the bodies of many more two-legged creatures. "We're in trouble that's what's going on."

The twins rushed over and peered through but all three froze when they heard voices outside the crate.

"Just caught them. They're mother was a white lion but sadly she died….though when we went back for the pelt she was nowhere to be found…the cubs though are of perfect health. One white with black mane growing in and two golden white stripped ones. Some I've never laid eyes on before!" the cubs watched fearfully as the crate was opened and a hand reached in. Zahra and Tabia backed up to the back as Chane stood in front of them, as the hand got close he bit down.

Cursing was heard, before both hands reached in and grasped Chane around the sides and pulled him from the crate as the white cub tossed and struggled growling at the one who held him. Two faces of the two-legged creatures stared at him. "Feisty little thing isn't he?" the other one asked bending down to stare at the cub.

"I believe it's due to the females inside the crate. This little fellow is the only male out of the bunch of them. They all look to be around the same age," the one holding Chane explained.

"So are you going to buy them or not? I think a hefty price is in order for these three"

The other one scratched his chin in thought, "I can offer 2000 but that's all. For all three cubs. I have a grown male and female already that might be good foster parents, but it does seem the cub has been weaned off milk" reaching out he took Chane from his captors hands.

He flipped and held the male cub underside down and right side up examining him. Opening his mouth he examined the teeth. "Fine shape this one in I take it the females are as well?"

"Yes sir now how about that money?" the other spoke as he took Chane back and tossed him back in the crate and closed it up.

The young cub shook his body and fixed his fur as his sisters crawled over and licked his cheeks and tugged on his ears, "Are you alright?" they asked.

"As alright as I can ever be" Chane stated as he sighed, his mind was on what he had heard the two strange two-legged creatures talking about. What in Mufasa's name was 'money'?

The three were once again tossed to the back and then the front of the crate as it was lifted and carried off. "Where are we going now?" Zahra asked as she hooked her claws to the top of the crate and peered out through the top cracks up at the sky, which was beginning to get cloudy, a sure sign of rain.

Tabia's shoulders were hunched as she peered though one of the cracks in the side of the crate. "I smell…elephants…." She whispered as she watched in shock as a grown elephant, in chains was being whipped by one of the two-legged creatures as it pulled along planks of wood. "They're monsters they are…" fear hinted in her voice.

The three cubs remained silent as they all peered through cracks as it soon began to rain. Rain that pelted their wooden prison had begun to seep into the box soaking the cubs to the bone. Finally the box was tossed to the ground as the top was lifted off and hands picked up the wet cubs and tossed them into a large caged off area.

"Oaf!" Zahra landed and skidded as she slides into a large pile of dead grass. "Ow!" she whined as she crawled out of the pile, the grass sticking to her wet fur. The other two were not far as they lay on the ground shivering from the cold.

"I…I…wish…mama…was…here…. I'm…cold!" Tabia shivered curling up holding her tail to her with her paws. Zahra made her way over to her twin and lay beside her trying to warm up.

Pushing himself to his paws, Chane walked around the large cage, there were bars but only high up and far to high for any cub his age to jump. Growling, he stomped around and jumped onto what he thought was a log in the pile of grass until it growled and began to move. "Whoa!" tumbling backwards he rolled crashing into his sisters.

All three cubs watched with wide eyes as a large golden brown mane lion stood from where he was previously laying. With dark eyes he looked upon the cowering triplets. Chane gulping down what fear he had, or at least tried to, and crawled in front of his sisters and stood firmly on his paws and growled.

The grown lion let out a loud laugh, "You think that little pitiful growl can scare me off?" the lion got to his feet just as a giggling female who was covered in scars can from behind the cubs from where she had been sleeping. Zahra and Tabia cowered under the scarred lionesses gaze.

"So they caught cubs now? It seems they are going lower in years for the animals they catch…don't you think Jabari?" the darkly tanned scarred lioness spoke softly as her eyes seemed to soften when she looked down on the cubs.

"Indeed Nuru, yet…" Jabari leaned his head down to eye Chane, "This one seems awfully familiar…like a lioness we once knew?"

"Was she a white lioness with three scars on her face?" Tabia suddenly asked excited that maybe they knew her mother.

Jabari raised an eyebrow, "Yes that was the lioness I was referring to…how do you know her?" he looked down at Tabia, but moved away when Chane moved in front of his sister, "We're her cubs!" Chane said proudly.

Both lions began to laugh, "So she lived!? And she had cubs…tell me boy…where is she now? Being cowardly like her mother was? How pitiful that she was weak enough to let her cubs get stolen!" Jabari taunted but was soon holding his bleeding nose where Chane had clawed him.

"Don't you dare insult my mother…or my grandmother!" Chane growled. Tabia stared at Jabari and Zahra still kept an eye on Nuru.

"Why you little…."

Nuru growled and snapped, "Do not harm them Jabari!"

"And why the hell not!? They're her cubs! Their mother and father killed my mother and brother!" he growled.

"I will not stand here and let cubs die Jabari…" Nuru moved to stand over them, so the cubs were now hidden behind her legs as she glared at Jabari.

The lion snorted, "Protecting them won't bring back our own Nuru!" he sighed as he looked at the lioness. Chane looked between them, the two of them were mates?

"Excuse me?" Chane broke into their conversation making both grown lions turn their attention back to him. "How do you know my mother?"

Jabari growled, "Your damnable mother is my cousin. She killed my brother and my mother and she herself scarred Nuru here" he said motioning to the scars that lined his mates body, Jabari after taking leadership of his Pride had taken Nuru as his mate.

"That's a lie! Mommy would never hurt another lion!" Tabia cried only to have Zahra place a paw over her mouth and shushed her.

"Oh but I speak the truth" Jabari smirked as Chane growled, his fur bristling.

Nuru glared at Jabari, "I have let go of the past Jabari. It has been three years…and just because they are her cubs I will not let you kill them" she turned the cubs and scouted them toward the nest of grass she had made where she had previously been sleeping.

"Where are your cubs Miss Nuru?" Tabia asked polity, wondering if there were other cubs to play with.

Sadness entered the lionesses eyes as she lay down in front of them, "My cubs are dead…as well as my Pride…Jabari and I are all that is left…my cubs had died half way through living here…we've been here for seven months" she explained with a sigh.

Both girls walked over to the lioness and rubbed their heads against her paws but Chane was more cautious. "If you had fought my mom before…why don't you kill us like your mate wants too?" he asked making Nuru lift her head to stare at him. That's all she did for a few moments before she sighed, "Your mother despite how we treated her…and how we almost killed her…and how I had fought her and caused her that tear in her ear…" the cubs murmured about themselves they always wondered about their mothers wounded ear but whenever they asked she always changed the subject, "She had spared us…the entire Pride…I never knew your mother I was born two months after her but I was raised to hate the white cub of the traitorous ex Queen. I was raised to believe the white cub when grown would come back and seek revenge on the Pride who did her wrong…" Nuru shook her head, "But what Jabari had said was true…your mother had killed Dogo Jabari's twin, and your father had killed Era his mother…Jabari was always quiet until their death…but you have no fears little one for I know not even he will hurt cubs no matter how much he seems to be mean" she looked toward her mate who was sulking in the corner of the cage.

"Did mama really give you those scars?" Zahra asked.

"Yes…but I have was because I provoked her as was our job when we went to Pride rock, me and my two youngest sisters…."

"You can't tell me you enjoyed that fight!" Jabari called from the other side of the cage. Nuru shot him a glare, "Yes, and I'm upset as you are that three members of our pride died the day she and that Prince left but we need to forgive. Jabari we're all that is left…" her voice trailed off as she looked down at the cubs.

Chane huffed and looked away, "What makes you think we believe you? What if you kill us when we're all asleep?" he asked, but soon found himself face first to the ground as Tabia sat on his back, "Stop being so mean Chane…Mommy always taught us to forgive and give people second chances" she said as Zahra nodded from where she sat beside Nuru.

Chane threw her off him, grumbling he stomped away and sat down staring down at his paws with his ears flat against his head. The twin lionesses watched him and sighed, Tabia looked at Nuru, "Chane was always the closest to mama since papa hardly ever had time for us when he became King…." She whispered as she too suddenly started feeling down.

"The last time we saw mommy she was dying…those creatures hurt her and took us away," Zahra whimpered.

From the far corner came a laugh, "Ha the great white lioness brought down by man!"

The three cubs shot him a glare; though young their glare was enough to make Jabari close his mouth.

"Mom wasn't brought down! Nothing can bring mom down! She's the greatest Queen that ever ruled Pride rock!" Chane shouted at Jabari his eyes narrowed.

"Pst mama's boy" Jabari smirked.

"Oh no…" Zahra and Tabia crept behind Nuru and tucked their heads against their sides. "This is not good" they whispered in union.

Chane stormed over to Jabari lifting his head he glared up at the grown lion, "Don't…ever…call…. me…. mama's boy!" the cub then bent his head and bit down on the lions paw. Howling in pain, Jabari shook his paw that Chane was holding onto tight, before he was flung off and landed against Nuru who grunted at the force the cub hit her.

Chane though, stood proudly; proud at the fact he had managed to hold on so tight. Last time he tried that he was seven weeks old and was holding onto his uncle's tail.

Tabia climbed over Nuru, lying draped over the lioness' back, she looked down at her brother and bit on his ear tugging it lightly. As Zahra crawled out from around Nuru and looked up at the older lioness, "Miss Nuru…when can we see our mama and Papa again?" she asked making the other two cubs turn their heads seeking the question to the answer as well.

Nuru remained quiet as she sighed, "I don't know little ones…I don't know," she said as she looked toward Jabari who turned his back to her and laid down on his own. "Maybe one day little ones but for now it's time for you to lay down and get some rest" she said as she tucked the cubs against her as she curled her body around them protectively as she stared up at the bars of the cage from where she laid her head on her paws.

Chane stayed close to his sisters but his eyes remained open as he stared at Jabari who still had his back turned to them. Laying his head on his sister's back he finally closed his eyes as he started to sleep and drifted into a dream of still being in the Pridelands.

xx

"Your majesties the animals are all on alert. The birds have flown to other Prides to alert them of the Prince and Princesses and to please send word if they see any sign of them" Tami reported as she stood in front of Huru and Bora. Bora herself was leaning on her mate for support seeing that she couldn't stand on her legs for too long.

Huru nodded, "Thank you, Tami." Turning he helped his mate back into the den where the lionesses helped their Queen lie down as some kept the cubs in the far end of the cave. One little sandy coloured lioness cub crawled over to her queen and placed her paws on her paws, "I'm sorry Queen Bora…it…"

"Tala no go and play with your brother" one lioness lifted the cub up but Bora stopped her, "No wait…what are you sorry for little one?" she asked the cub.

Tala, still dangling from her mother's mouth spoke softly, "It was mine and the other cubs faults that they ran away from pride rock…we were making fun of Chane and then Tabia and Zahra…I'm sorry we did that…" she whimpered.

Bora stared at the cub but what surprised all the cubs who were watching their Queen smiled, "It's alright little ones none of this is your fault" she stated as she stood wincing a little at the pain in her shoulder.

"You really should lay down Bora!" one lioness said as she hurried over to her Queen's side. Holding up her paw, Bora hushed all who were going to speak, "I am perfectly fine. Now do believe me little cubs none of this is your fault I swear…it's mine…" lowering her head she laid down once more and closed her eyes becoming silent.

All who tried to comfort her was ignored; the white queen was far too deep in her mind as she thought of her cubs. Every moment since they've been gone she has prayed to the Great Kings of the past for them to return home safely.

Not far from Bora, standing in the shadows, the figure of lioness stood, her eyes on Bora, _'Do not fear my little one…your cubs will come home…and with them…a little extra company' _the figure seemed to smile as the wind blew into the den and the figure vanished just as Bora had turned her head.

_'Strange….I had thought I heard my mother's voice…' _she thought to herself shaking her head and laying it back down, _'Couldn't be…she's dead…' _

Turning her head she shared out of the cave as sadness overtook her once more as the last images she thought she ever see of her beloved cubs danced in her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Several days passed since the cubs had been captured and were imprisoned in their cage. The creatures the cubs soon found out went by the name of, 'man', would occasionally come into the cage and toss in fresh chunks of meat and during those times Nuru would stand in front of the young cubs until the men would leave then she would gathering a few pieces of meat and take them to the cubs and would let them eat first before she ate anything herself.

Zahra picked up a chunk of meat that was bigger then her head, and with much difficulty held it up as she trotted over to Jabari where she would drop the meat in front of him and would scoot it with her nose toward him as he watched her lazily.

"Why do you bring me food cub?" he asked as he eyed the young lioness.

Zahra smiled, "You seem hungry and so I bring food to you" she said sitting back on her paws. Though Jabari always seemed to ignore the cubs, Zahra always seemed to be the one out of the three of them who tried to talk to him and her smile always brightened when he actually would talk to her.

Looking at the cub cautiously, he then looked at the food; turning his head he ignored the food and the cub. The smile on Zahra's face dropped as she hung her head; slowly she turned and padded over to her siblings.

Jabari waited until she was gone before he wrapped his paw around the meat and brought it to his side and began to eat.

Chane looked at his sister, and shook his head, "Why do you even bother with him?" he asked licking his paw and began washing his ears. He had refused to let Nuru wash him like Tabia and Zahra allowed her to do when they got dirty.

Turning her head she sat down, "Mama always said to never treat others with disrespect…even if they disrespect you" she said taking her tail in her paws as she fixed the tuff of hair at the end of it. Smiling, Zahra nudged her head against her twins, "Want to play Tabia?" she asked as she crouched down low and began to growl playfully.

Tabia smiled as she crouched down as well and soon the two cubs were rolling around play fighting with one another. As Nuru sat back from them and watching them play a sad smile on her face, remembering when her own cubs would play. Smiling in the white cub's direction she spoke, "Why don't you play with them?"

Chane raised his head from where he was cleaning his ears and stared at the darkly tanned lioness, he shook his head, and he turned his back and stretched his limbs before he felt himself get pounced on by both his sisters one was tugging on his ears the other was tugging on his tail.

"Oh come on brother play with us!" Tabia giggled as she sat on her brothers' back pinning him down. Chane grumbled, then he grinned and with force pushed himself up onto his paws making his sister fall off him, turning around he pinned her with his paws before Zahra jumped on him and all three cubs were rolling around with one another.

Jabari finishing his meal looked toward the source of the noise, he grunted when he saw the cubs rolling around on the floor, he stood and raised his paw just as they rolled over and barely missed him as they wrestled with one another. Rolling his eyes he watched as Nuru approached him, "Aren't they sweet…. they remind me of ours."

Jabari grunted, "They'll never be like ours so stop pretending they are. They're that damn white lionesses cubs!" he stated giving her a look of hate making Nuru look at him with sad eyes, "I know that…but you are still treating them for the hate you feel for their mother. Jabari, Dogo had attacked her, she didn't mean to kill him…she did it on accident as she tried to get away from him…I too hold the scars of what had happened over three tears ago but I'm able to forgive and make sure these cubs live. Cubs don't deserve being taken away from their parents and pride…and being locked up here…" with that said Nuru walked over to her bed of grass and lay down.

Jabari watched her then turned his attention to the cubs. Shaking his head he laid down placing his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

The cubs continued their play until loud noises were heard. All five lions in the cage fell silent as the voices of Man echoed outside. Nuru and Jabari walked to the edge of the cage, "You three climb up and see what is happening" Nuru instructed as the cubs hurried over, Zahra and Tabia climbed on Jabari's head while Chane climbed onto Nuru's.

All three cubs poked their heads through the bars watching as a group of men came into the holding area's and they were dragging along elephant who was being pulled by chains. The elephant was still young but was no longer in calf stage. They watched as it was pulled into the holding cell beside them before the cage was shut and bolted shut. The cubs jumped off the older lion's heads as the men passed their cage. They all remained quiet until they were sure they were gone.

Nuru let out the breath she had previously been holding and with her paws nudged the cubs away from the wall. "Why do they bring the animals here Nuru?" Tabia asked as she lay down beside the older lioness. Nuru hesitated before answering, "We do not know…there were more lions here at one time…but then man come in groups and took them away and they never come back…we do not know what happens to them…" she whispered as the cubs stared at her with wide eyes.

"But do not worry…I will not let them have you…we won't" Nuru lifted her eyes to her mate who rolled his eyes and laid down but surprisingly closer then he normally did since the cubs first arrived. A small smile tugged at her mouth, turning her attention back to the curious, yet worried cubs.

"Really?" Tabia asked cautiously.

Nuru nodded, "Yes little one" with her paw she rubbed the top of the cubs head.

"But even if you protect us…will we see our family again?" Chane finally asked, the other two nodded their heads wanting the same answer.

Nuru had no idea how to answer the cubs. Sighing, she smiled a little, "Maybe little ones…but we can't be sure…" she whispered bending her head down to look them in there eyes, "But we'll try," she promised.

The cubs tried to smile as they lay down beside her. Chane laid in between his sisters with a paw over both of them protectively.

Jabari had waited until they were asleep before he spoke, "Why did you promise them such foolishness? You know we will never be able to get them home!"

Nuru sighed, "What else could I have said? They're homesick as it is…they're worried…they're afraid…I cannot tell they that they may never make it back to their home" she slowly stood so not to awaken the cubs and made her way toward Jabari and rubbed her head under his.

Sighing, he rubbed his head back against hers, licking her cheek getting a small purr from her, "Yes but they will soon find out that the promise will die because there is no way out of this hell unless the man takes them out of here."

Neither of them noticed, that Chane was still awake, the small white cub peeked one eye open and stared at the two grown lions that had their backs facing him. He was listening silently to their conversation, looking at both his sisters, he thought to himself_, 'we will get back…the Great Kings won't let anything happen to us…will they?' _closing his eyes he sighed as he tried to make himself fall asleep.

Nuru pulled away from her mate, "No Jabari…we will get the cubs out of here. And when we do…it'll get us out of here too" she said as she turned and made her way back to the sleeping cubs with her mate staring at her strangely.

The next couple days, the lions listened and watched as more animals came and went from their cages and those who left had never come back. And more and more the cubs became homesick, they were often found sitting on their own with their ears pressed against their heads, with their heads hanging down. Everyday the cubs wondered when they would ever get out to see their family again.

"Chane I miss mama and papa…when are we going to see them again?" Tabia asked as she laid her head on her brother's paws.

The white cub shook his head, and shrugged, yawning he laid his head atop hers as Zahra was draped over his back. They had just finished their meal that had been thrown into the cage and they were resting it off, but they were surprised at how tired they were. Even Nuru and Jabari were more tired then usual since they had eaten.

All of them fell silent as the bolt of the door unlocked and swung open with a loud clank. A group of men walked in, two made their way toward the cubs that watched fearfully and tried to move but they found their limbs too tired and hard to move. As they were grabbed, a loud roar was heard, Jabari had jumped to his paws and had leapt at the men who grabbed the cubs along with Nuru but both were grabbed with wires and pulls as they were dragged from the cell with the men carrying the cubs following behind. The two grown lions fought against those who pulled them along but the drugs that the men had given them in their food were tiring them out. They were lifted and put into a large cage on the back of what they heard the men calling a 'truck' and the cubs were tossed in after them. The cages were closed and locked with a blanket tossed over the cages shadowing out the light that was once shinning in.

Jabari growled and swiped at the sides of the cage but one of the men stuck something through the cage into his side along with the sides of the others and they soon found themselves out cold.

"Ow!" Chane whined as he rubbed his head, he was pinned beneath both his sisters who too were beginning to wake up. The cubs looked around their cage groggily noticing Nuru and Jabari were still asleep around them as the cubs lay between the both of them. "What…" Chane wiggled his way out from beneath his sisters and stood up on his paws only to wobble and fall flat on his stomach as the drugs were only slowly wearing off.

"I don't feel so good Chane" Tabia whimpered as she curled in a ball beside Zahra who too was trying to stand. Chane turned his head around and stared at his sisters, and with his paws pulled himself back over to them and licked their cheeks. "You'll be ok Tabby" Chane whispered.

"What happened?" Zahra asked when she finally managed to keep her eyes open and find her voice once more.

"I don't know…" Chane whispered, finally managing to fully lift his head as he looked at the two adult lions. Standing he wobbled over to Jabari and bumped his head hard against the grown lions, "Wake up! Wake up!" he called out.

Groaning, the lion lifted his head and stared at the cub. "What…" lifting his head he let out a howl of pain as his head hit the top of the cage. His howl woke Nuru from her slumber and the lioness looked around confused. "What's going on?" she asked turning her head toward her mate who had laid his head back down shaking it to get rid of the grogginess, "I think they may have put something in our food like they had those other lions they took away…"

The cub's eyes widened, they moved to the side of the cage where they could see through the cover that covered them from the sun, they saw they were moving fast. Sitting down the girls whimpered, "We're moving even further from the Pridelands…"

Chane's ears were pressed against his skull as he closed his eyes, swiping at the bars with his paws as if they would do anything. Sitting up in the cage, but with her head bent so not to hit the top of the cage, Nuru looked down at the cubs, "I'm sorry…"

"You broke your promise!" Chane cried as he turned around and glared at Nuru.

The lioness sighed; "I'm sorry little ones…" was all she could say. Chane growled and horded his sisters to the other edge of the cage and stood in front of them not allowing them to go close to either Nuru or Jabari.

Jabari growled, and slowly got to his paws and rubbed his head against her mates then glared at Chane, "She did not mean to break it! There is no stopping these creatures when they want something they take it!" he stated but Chane just snubbed him and turned his back to him as he kept an eye on his sisters who were huddled up together silently crying.

"Some King you will be. Not able to forgive for a broken promise that wasn't there fault for" Jabari sneered.

Chane whipped around, "That's nice coming from you. You hated my mother for her colour, something that wasn't even her fault! And you hold the grudge over her for your brothers death as well…maybe you should listen to your own logic before giving me anymore!" with a huff he turned back toward his sisters.

Jabari was shocked at what the cub had just said to him, growling to himself he turned his head only to meet the eyes of his mate. "You know he's right Jabari," she whispered.

The brown mane scuffed and rubbed the top of his head with his paw and sighed. Remaining silent, he lay back down and closed his eyes with his mate laying along side him.

Every lion in the cage remained quiet except for the soft cries that came from Tabia and Zahra occasionally before Chane would shush them and tell them to sleep as he thought of something. From where he laid Jabari watched them, sighing he closed his eyes when the wind outside picked up and his ears perked when he thought he heard a familiar voice. A voice he hadn't heard since he was a cub.

_'Jabari…you have the strength…you know you want to help the cubs before they meet the fate of the others that were taken…you know deep down you don't want these cubs parents to feel the pain you and Nuru felt when you lost your own…even if you say you hate Bora. Help them Jabari. Don't be like your mother'_

_'Aunt Eshe…' _a soft breeze blew into the cage and blew through his mane.

_'Yes Jabari…please help them…'_

_'How?'_

_'You'll know' _the wind left leaving them all alone in the cage once more. Jabari remained quiet, letting his eyes fall on the cubs, then to his sleeping mate, he turned his gaze to the cage eyeing it, and then his eyes landed on the hatch. Just possibly if with enough force it would break but what force would it take.

"That's it…" Turning his head to Nuru he nudged her until she was awake, "Nuru gather the cubs close to you right now. We're getting out of here. All of us"

Nuru looked at him confused but nonetheless reached out and with her paws grabbed the surprised triplets and pulled them close to her. Jabari stood and looked at the cubs and his mate before he sighed, _'Let's hope this works' _he took a deep breath as he growled and rammed himself against the cage repeatedly. It soon began to rock back and forth as he rammed it continuously with his weight but it was still not enough to topple it over and off the truck.

Nuru soon figured out what he was attempting and stood. "You three hold onto each other," she said as she pushed her weight against the cage as well to help her mate. Both lions growled in frustration, 'Just one more" they huffed as they both threw their weight against the side of the cage at the same time.

The cubs soon found themselves thrown forward as they crashed into Nuru and Jabari as the cage gave way to their weight and threw off the back of the truck. When the cage hit the ground it busted, Jabari could see it didn't break completely so he broke one of the busted up sides and crawled out as the men began to realize their animals were getting away. "Hurry pass the cubs!" Jabari shouted as Nuru pushed each of the cubs through the cage before managing to squeeze her way through. "Hurry run!" Nuru shouted picking up Tabia by the neck as Jabari picked up Zahra and Chane ran in between the two lions as they began to take off as the men gave chase. Chane looked over their shoulder and realized they had the weird sticks that created the bangs and wounds on his mother.

The bangs echoed as the ground around them skipped up just as the bullets missed them. Chane picked up his paws and tried to run faster as he was getting too far behind the others. Jabari made a turn and ran back toward the white cub; still with Zahra in his mouth he grabbed Chane with his paw and threw the cub onto his head. Chane wasted no time grabbing onto the older males mane as he ran.

The two lions ran with the cubs until they had lost sight of the men chasing them, and had finally stopped. Dropping the cubs the two looked back to see if the coast was clear, seeing that they had lost them they sighed and fell down their paws and muscles aching.

Zahra crawled over to Jabari and licked his nose, "I knew you weren't bad" she giggled as the grown lion wrinkled his nose.

Chane looked at them both and sighed, "Th…thank you" he said as both lions looked at him. Nuru smiled as Jabari just nodded his head. The two lay there for a few moments before they got to their paws once again, "We need to go…and go quick" Jabari said as he began to walk in the direction the tracks from the truck that were heading east.

Nuru nudged each cub to follow him as she took up the rear, occasionally looking back over her shoulder to see if they were being followed.

They walked for hours and all that could be seen was sand and barren wasteland. The cubs struggled a bit as their paws began to hurt but they kept on going, following after Jabari.

"I'm hungry!" Tabia whined as all three cubs stomachs rumbled.

"Jabari we have to stop and find them some food!" Nuru called to her mate as she stopped with the cubs that all had their paws on their rumbling stomachs. Sighing, Jabari looked around, there wasn't food for miles, he knew he'd had to go and search. "Be back, stay here!" he called to them as he turned and bounded off in search of food.

The four waited there with Nuru standing close to them. Up above, three vultures were circling them scaring the girls as they hid behind Nuru's paws. Chane was practicing his roar trying to scare them off but with no such luck. It was an hour later when Jabari returned carrying three moles in his mouth, he dropped two in front of the cubs and one in front of Nuru to eat.

The cubs wasted no time in digging into their meals. When they were finished, they sat back licking their lips. Jabari then let Zahra and Tabia climb onto his back and burry them selves in his mane and lay there as he walked. Chane walked along side Nuru, giving out a loud yawn as he walked.

Nuru smiled softly and bent her head down, "Would you like to be carried?"

The cub stubbornly shook his head, "No" he yawned. Nuru chuckled and walked behind him and picked him up by the scruff of his head so that he dangled. The cub protested before he gave in and yawned as his eyes closed and he began to drift off to sleep.

Nuru trotted until she was up along side of Jabari, who cast a look then looked off ahead again as they walked side by side carrying the sleeping cubs.


	10. Chapter 10

"Chane! That's mine!" Tabia cried as she and her brother tugged on a piece of meat as Zahra sat back and watched she while chewing on her own piece of vulture that Jabari had caught for them.

Not far from the cubs were Nuru and Jabari who were arguing with one another about what path they should have taken. They had been traveling with the cubs for two days and had lost sight of the tire tracks they had been following and were now going by instinct. "You traveled to the Pridelands before. Shouldn't you already know the way?" Jabari argued.

"I knew the way from our home land but does it look like we're there? No we're in the middle of nowhere and if you didn't take every bird you find as a meal for us we could find a way to the Pridelands!" Nuru growled swiping at him with her paw barely missing his head as he ducked it.

"What else am I suppose to do? Let them starve?" Jabari scoffed as both stopped arguing as the cubs made their way over to them. "Are we lost?" the cubs asked sitting down before them.

Nuru looked down at them, "Of course no…"

"Yes we are!" Jabari interrupted her making Nuru glare at him, but he waved it off with a shrug. "Yes, we are lost…" he said looking down at the cubs who all their ears had pressed against their heads. He sighed suddenly regretting this as he shook his head and turned and walked away and began to sniff the air to find any familiar scents on the air.

Nuru smiled down at the cubs, "Don't worry little ones we'll find the right path" she said as she sat back and stared at her mate then down at the cubs patting the girls on the head but Chane dodged her paw and bounded over to Jabari. "I think we should wait till night to travel?"

"And why is that?"

"Because mom said there's a star that shines brightest in the night sky and it shines over the Pridelands so it could lead us!" Chane held his head high proudly.

Jabari rolled his eyes, "Following some star won't get us anything"

Chane growled and stomped his paw, "I'm telling the truth it could work"

"I said no, now run back and stay quiet and let the grownups handle this!" Jabari snapped.

Chane growled, turning he began to walk back toward Nuru and his sisters but he stopped, _'If he won't listen to me then I'll go myself and I'll take my sisters with me!' _his nodded his head as he grinned to himself and sat down away from the others.

They all stayed in the area once night arrived. Chane pretending to sleep slept away from his sisters and Nuru's warmth. The night was chilly. Chilly enough to keep him awake as his shivered; he stayed there with his eyes shut as he awaited everyone else to fall asleep. Peeking one eye open, he looked around to see Jabari and Nuru were asleep. Grinning to himself, he slowly got to his paws; walking over to his sisters he licked both of them on the cheeks, and nudged them with his head, "Come on, wake up!" he whispered poking them with his paw.

The girls groaned as they began to stir, "Chane?" they asked before the white cub placed his paw over their mouths. "Shh we're getting out of here," he whispered as he moved behind them and began to nudge them with his nose. Getting them to their paws and began to push the tired twins.

"But why? And we have to wait for Nuru and Jabari" Tabia yawned as she trotted along.

"No we're going on our own. And we're going to follow that star" Chane stated moving in front of them pointing toward the brightest star in the night sky. "That's the spirit of our great-great-great grandfather Mohatu. And it's going to lead us home" he grinned looking at them.

The twins looked at the star in awe before looking at one another, and then at their brother, "Are you sure?" they asked.

"Would the Great kings of the past let us down?" Chane asked as he began to walk, "Now come on!" he said taking off in a run toward the section of the sky where the star hung.

The girls hesitated, thinking maybe they should wake the adults before Chane called back to them to hurry up. Without a second thought they ran after their brother in hopes they would get home faster.

Jabari rolled over onto his back yawning loudly as the sun began to rise, just as Nuru's loud cry jolted him awake. Rolling over to his stomach he jumped onto his paws and looked around frantically. "What…what happened?" he demanded trying to find the source of Nuru's cry.

Nuru was frantically jumping around, "The cubs! I can't find the cubs!" she cried as she turned over a rock and then jumped behind a larger one but still there were no sign of the cubs anywhere.

Growling, Jabari looked around, "Damn that cub!" he shouted making Nuru turn her head to look at him confused. "He insisted on following some damn star back to the Pridelands. He must have waited until we were asleep before he took the girls and left" he growled as he began searching for paw prints. It wasn't long before he found them, looking toward his pant he grunted. "Seems the girls wanted us to follow them. They left deep enough paw prints."

Walking over, Nuru bent her head and stared at the paw prints. "We have to hurry. It'll be a miracle if they made it through the night…but during the day it'll be harder to hide and with no shade!" Nuru wasted no time as she bounded off where the tracks were leading off too. Growling to himself, Jabari took after his mate.

"Chane! We're lost again!" Tabia whined as all three cubs sat looking around to see what direction they should go in. The three had followed the star during the night but as daylight came, the star had vanished with the rest as the sun rose. Chane stood and began to pace, "We'll just wait here until night," he instructed but as he passed Zahra she pushed him to the ground.

"We'll be killed. We don't know how to fight…or even hunt…we can't catch our own food," she stated sitting back as she stared at her brother who slowly to his paws and shook his head, "We'll be fine, and I'll find us some food!"

The two girls sat back as they watched Chane prowl around stalking after some field mice. Zahra looked over her shoulder; she could only hope that the tracks she and Tabia left behind would lead Nuru and Jabari to them. "Zahra? Will we be ok?" Tabia asked looking at her sister. "I will so," Zahra answered lifting her paw and looked down at the scraped skin on the pad of her paw. The girls looked up as Chane padded his head over to them with six dead field mice hanging by their tails from his mouth. Dropping them in front of his sisters, grinning like a fool, "See I can hunt!"

The girls rolled their eyes, and the three divided the six mice between the three of them, two mice for the each of them. When they were finished eating their stomachs began to rumble again, "That wasn't very filling!" Tabia complained lying down with her head on his paws.

"Yes but you three will be very filling for us" a voice snickered from behind them all as a shadow cast over them. Gulping the cubs turned their heads and stared up at the two hyenas that were looming over them, Chane lifted his paw, "Hi…"

"Bye!" the cubs shouted as they took off running.

"Hey get back here breakfast!" the hyena's laughed as they took after the fleeing cubs. Snapping their jaws at the back of the cubs paws before the cubs would try and run faster.

As the cubs ran, they continuously called for help but the only animals besides them and the hyenas behind them were the vultures that circled above but they were waiting the hyenas to get their filling of the cubs before they would swoop in and eat the remains the hyenas would leave behind.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" the cubs yelled as they ran. One of the hyenas grabbed Zahra by the tail making her cry out in pain. Turning, Chane ran back and clawed at the hyenas' nose making him howl in pain as Chane stood over his sister protectively letting out a roar.

The hyenas laughed, "What was that? It sounded like a squeak!" one gestured. Chane growled low as Tabia made her way over and slipped closer to her sister as both stared up at the hyenas in fear as Chane stood over them protectively growling at the hyenas.

The male smirked down at them, "Well now there's no need for growling. We'll make sure you three are killed quickly. Now who wants to go first?" he asked as the two stalked toward them making all three cubs back up until they were pressed up against a large boulder.

Chane wrapped his paws around his sisters and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry you two!" he whispered as the shadows appeared over them.

**"RAWR!"**

The roar echoed over the barren land. A brawl was heard before the sound of the hyenas running away made the cubs look up and stare at the figure of pale golden lioness standing over them. Turning around she stared at the cubs with a soft look in her eyes, a familiar look that resembled the one their mother often gave them.

"Are you three alright?" she asked bending her head down to look at them. That's when the cubs realized something…this lioness though standing clear in front of them…wasn't solid.

"A…are you a ghost?" Tabia whimpered.

The lioness just kept on smiling as she nodded, "Well yes I am a spirit…my you all look just like your parents," she spoke softly to them.

"You know knew our mother?" The three asked.

The lioness nodded, before it dawned on Zahra, "Are you….Eshe?" she asked looking the lioness in the face. Though not the same colour as their mother, the lioness had the same features and structure. The lioness smiled and nodded again. "Yes, little one I am. I'm your grandmother. Now why did you three wonder off from Jabari and Nuru?"

The girls turned their heads to Chane who rubbed the back of his head with his paw giving a cheeky smile. "I wanted to follow Mohatu's star and said that lead us home"

Eshe raised an eyebrow and turned her head to the sky, "See I told you it was your fault Mohatu!" she shouted toward the sky as a gush of wind came out of nowhere almost angrily. Eshe laughed softly as she looked down at the cubs once more, "Well I believe it's time to get you three back with Nuru and Jabari. They will be here shortly, not listen little ones you must take them back to Pride rock with you…. though your parents will disagree with the motion. The fact that they are in dept to them for your safety will ensure their own safety in the Pride," she explained.

"But we don't know the way back anymore when it's morning!" Chane stated.

Eshe smiled, "Alright…" looking around, she then looked at the cubs, "Whenever the wind blows and you heard my voice calling follow it. It'll lead you home. Oh I'm so glad to see you. Nala is so jealous that I get to see you three up and personal. You're all so beautiful…" she laughed as Chane scoffed, "And handsome and brave, of course" she added with a chortle placing a paw on Chane's head.

"You little Chane are truly your fathers son!" Lifting her head the lioness spirit looked off into the distance. "They are coming. And do not stray from them again…I can't be so sure that I will be able to come and help you again and I…and the others up there do not want to see anything bad happen to you!" reaching out with her paws, she wrapped them around the cubs and held them close. "Be safe," she whispered as the wind blew and the cubs found themselves alone once more. That was until they heard Nuru calling.

"Tabia? Zahra?" Nuru jumped around in one spot looking which way and that, the tracks had stopped and were replaced with the scent and tracks of hyenas. "Chane?" she called, "Oh Jabari…. what if we were too late? What if those damned things got them?"

Jabari said nothing; he stood still examining the prints. There were more cub paw prints but they were nearly covered up by the hyenas. Sighing, he shook his head and turned back to his mate to deliver that there was no way the cubs could have been alive when the cries of two excited cubs sound as Tabia and Zahra came running out from behind the boulder with Chane running up behind them.

The girls ran up to Nuru and rubbed their heads against her heads as the older lioness rubbed her head against them and licked their heads and ears. Tears of relief shinning in her eyes when she saw they were all okay.

Chane made his way over to Jabari with his head down as the lion looked down at him with a hard look, "I'm sorry Jabari…I just wanted to get us home quicker to see our family and make them worry less" Chane apologized as he lifted his eyes to look up at the lion before him.

Nuru and the girls turned their heads to look at Jabari and Chane; Nuru gave Jabari a stern look. Sighing, the brown mane lion shook his head, "What you did was foolish, but it seems you managed to keep yourselves alive. And…I guess when night comes we can follow that star if you wish" he grumbled as Nuru gave him a pleasing look and turned her attention back to the cubs. Chane looked up at him, "You trust me on that?"

Jabari growled softly and scuffed; "Yes" he choked out, hating to have to submit to some cub. He was a king damn it…but he guessed if he were to now live with his cousin's pride he would no longer be king. And hence the cub before him was his…prince. His growled at the thought but pushed it aside.

The cub grinned as he held his head high, from where the girls all sat a small whisper could be heard, "Great why don't Jabari just bust his ego even more!" Zahra quieted down when Chane got a glare in her direction. Smiling sweetly at her brother, she stuck her tongue out at him before Nuru let her and Tabia climb on her back and walked over to the two males and licked her mate's cheek. "Let us go."

"But from here we do not know the way…" Jabari stated.

Chane thought for a moment, remembering back to what Eshe had told them. Twitching his ears he listened to the wind and could have sworn he heard a soft voice humming voice to his left heading toward the north. Grinning proudly, he turned and began to run, "This way!" he called over his shoulder before Jabari could call him back.

Sharing a glance, the grown lions took after the white cub with the two girls were draped over the lionesses back yawning as they tried to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun began to set over the Pridelands. At Pride rock, the pride still grieved for the loss of their Prince and Princesses. But life continued to move on. Since their disappearances, the mysterious creatures hadn't bothered any Pridelanders since; none had been spotted for nearly a month.

Vitani padded out of the den; in her mouth she carried a chunk of meat from the latest hunt it dangled as she carried it toward her Queen. Bora sat atop pride rock where she would sit just before dawn and sunset to watch the horizon in hopes that she might see sign of her cubs or that Tami would return with good news.

Grunting, she dropped the meat beside the white Queen. Bora turned her head and nodded her thanks to the older lioness. Then she turned her head back toward the horizon.

Vitani sighed, though she loved her younger great nieces and nephew, many of the pride members were beginning to think they weren't coming back. "Bora…I know it is hard…but it's been a month now…you can't continue like this. Huru has taken up his duties as King once again. But this pride also needs their Queen. You just have to accept that they are never coming back…a cub their age would survive out there on their own…"

"Please, no more…." Bora whispered as the sun finally vanished from the sky to be replaced by the twinkling of the stars.

Shaking her head, Vitani bumped hers against Bora's, "You are still young…hold them in your heart yes. But it's time to move on; there is more time in your life to have more cubs. Maybe not now or anytime soon but like I said…you are still young!" pushing the meat closer to the white lioness she turned and headed on back inside where the other lionesses and three lions were gathering for the night.

Looking down at the food at her paws, she sighed, bending her head, Bora ate her fill of it. When she finished her meal, she looked up at the night sky, "Mother…I fear Vitani is right…I don't want to believe my cubs are dead…but…I worry they may not return even if they are alive. Those creatures took them and they might still have them!" tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

There was no response from the Great kings or Queens. Sighing, Bora looked away from the sky and down at the sleeping Savannah. "I just know you are alive. I would have felt it if you were all dead…we are one my little ones and I hope my love will lead you home…" she whispered though a slight little doubt hung to her voice.

Turning her head she suddenly jumped as she let out a small cry of surprise. Standing before her was a yellow coated, deep red mane lion; his amber eyes watched Bora with a soft look. "Who…who are you?" she asked, though inside her mind, his image clicked and she knew she recognized him. "Simba?"

The lion chuckled and shook his head, "I'm afraid you've mistaken me for my son. My name is Mufasa."

Eyes widening the white Queen stared in shock, closing her eyes, she shook her head in hopes that maybe she was seeing things. The lack of sleep was finally getting to her. She watched as the spirit of Mufasa stepped toward her, only to make her take a small step back when she realized she had no other place to go. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"You had called toward us seeking answers. Nala would have come but I had over ruled her."

"What about my mother? It was her I called too," Bora whispered.

Mufasa chuckled, "Yes we know. But she is busy right now. Leading your cub's home!"

"Th…they're alive…and they're coming home?" she stumbled on her words as she padded toward him softly disbelief clouding her face.

The old King nodded, "Yes, they are on their way home. So do not give up hope just yet. But do not grieve either. Your pride needs you. They need their queen. Give them the hope you have for your cubs, the hope that they will return and with that hope can the pride move on completely until the cubs return" Mufasa stated softly as he smiled softly at the young queen before him.

"The pride and the animals here need their Queen just as much as they do their King," he stated as he turned his head and looked out over the Pridelands.

"How can I be a good queen if I couldn't even save my cubs?" Bora asked, a bit of anger hinting her voice.

Shaking his head, the old king stared at the Queen before him, "Simba ran away after my death. That would be considered cowardly. And normally a pride would never accept that. Yet they did when he returned. Not even a Queen is perfect, young lioness. We all had our faults, but then we over see them. You just have to believe in yourself!" he grinned and with his paw pointed toward the cave.

"There is your King and pride. Lead and love them well. For at times that's good enough for them. They are all understanding," he added.

Bora looked toward the cave, a soft look in her eyes; turning back to the lion before her she saw she was alone once more. "Mufasa? Mufasa where did you go?" she asked turning in circles.

"Bora who are you talking to?" a voice asked behind her, making the queen turn around and sigh in relief when she noticed it was just Huru who was looking at her concerned. "I was waiting for you to come to bed, but when you didn't show I began to get worried!" approaching her slowly he rubbed his head against hers as Bora purred and buried her face in his mane.

"I was just…speaking to the Kings of old" she responded, purring softly.

"And did they say anything back?" Huru asked pulling away looking down at his mate with a small grin.

The Queen nodded, "Yes…to have hope and to rule my Pride with that hope and love that I have for us all" Bora explained, she didn't know why she hadn't decided to tell her mate about what Mufasa had said. She smiled as her mate nodded and licked her muzzle.

"They always do have great wisdom don't they?" he grinned as he began to lead her back toward the den and inside. Those who were still awake nodded their heads to the royals as they passed them. When they reached the back of the cave, Bora turned and smiled at the lionesses and two other males that looked at her and Huru.

"The spirit of the Great King Mufasa visited me this very night," the sound of soft gasps and whispers, echoed among the pride. Kiara was standing stocked beside Kovu. "He relayed this message to me…Our Prince and Princesses live and with the help of our Great Kings and Queens they are being led back to us. He spoke that we must all hold our hope true to our hearts!" her voice trailed off as she thought back to what he had said to her. She turned her head to her mate who was shocked as anyone else, licking his cheek she brought him back from his stupefied state.

Kiara stepped forth and looked at her daughter-in-law, "Do you speak the truth?" she asked.

Bora looked down at the old Queen and smiled, "Why would I ever lie to my pride?" she asked as she looked at the face of each lion and lioness that was looking at her.

"We all must have hope….for with that….it'll guide them home to us!" Bora stood watching as the pride roared, the roars echoing through the caves and out into the night crossing over the Pridelands. The sound of hope echoing in each roar.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jabari what was my grandfather like?" Chane asked, he was lying on the older males head buried in his mane while Jabari walked along. Nuru still carried the girls who were fast asleep. Chane on the other hand was still wide-awake but Jabari had insisted he be carried so he wouldn't lag behind. And the cub was wired with questions that he wanted answered. He always heard tales of his grandparents all except one…his mothers Father. Whenever he brought it up, it angered his father who forbad him from ever asking such things to his mother ever again.

Jabari sighed for the hundredth time; he had tried to ignore the cub's questions for two hours since nightfall. "Your grandfather, Talon was a great ruler of our Pride. But unfortunately he did have a dark side…that was discovered when your grandmother gave birth to your mother. True we all treated her like a bastard cub. But I was only a young cub of a few months when she was born; I thought it was strange that my cousin was a different colour. He drowned in the river while trying to kill your mother," he explained.

The cub remained silent before he spoke, "I never want my mother to feel unloved by anyone or to feel like she is hated. But if it wasn't for them driving my grandmother away with my mom then I wouldn't have been born since my mother and father would have never met" he yawned laying his head down on his paws.

Jabari grunted and nodded, he walked at a brisk pace along with Nuru. "We all had a dark side back then Jabari…and I'm afraid I would still if it weren't for these cubs. And knowing the pain of losing cubs of my own that their parents are probably feeling…and the fact she let us live" Nuru whispered turning her head up toward the sky. She watched as a shooting star danced across the blackness of the night. Then her eyes landed on the brightest star in the sky, "I remember seeing that when I was in the Pridelands. I heard the mothers of the young cubs telling stories to their young ones about the Great Kings of old. I never did believe them."

"Why not?"

"Well if they were the spirits wouldn't ours be up there too?" Nuru asked turning her head toward her mate with a questioning glance.

"I do think our Kings are up there too Nuru. It's just our pride never talked about them!" Jabari answered.

Nuru nodded and suddenly stopped walking when she felt one of the girls stir, turning her head she looked down at Tabia who was lifting her head and looking around sleepily. "Are we home yet?" she yawned.

Nuru shook her head, chucking she licked the sleepy cubs snout. "Not yet little one, it may take a few more days of travel but we will get there. Until then go back to sleep" she whispered softly in hopes the cub would listen. Tabia groaned and laid her head back down, ears pressed against her ears, "I just had a dream where mama and papa forgot about us and had other cubs to replace us," she whimpered.

The two grown lions looked at one another sighed, tipping his head, Jabari made Chane roll off him as Nuru let the girls roll off her back as she lay down. The two other cubs woke when they hit the ground and looked around, Nuru turned her head to Tabia, "Your parents could never forget you," she spoke softly as the other two cubs crept over and laid beside their sister.

"But what if they do? What if they think we're dead and really do move on?" Zahra asked suddenly afraid like Tabia that their parents would forget.

Chane huffed; "Mom could never forget us…dad on the other hand…" he trailed off only to get smacked in the head by Tabia's paw.

"What? Oh, come on Tabia! Dad was always too busy for us since he began King. After all it was Fumo who was teaching us how to stalk, pounce and that, when it should have been dad to teach us!" Chane scowled rubbing his head, only to find himself face first in the dirt from both his sisters.

"Papa is king and he has duties he tried…he really did" Zahra said looking at Nuru as if she was trying to convince the lioness that what Chane said wasn't true.

Nuru smiled slightly and nodded, "I bet your Father loves you just as deeply as your Mother does," she said as she looked at Jabari who laid on the other side of the cubs for the three were now sitting in between the two of them. Jabari himself wasn't listening as he kept his head up and was scanning the darkness for danger.

"Now it's time for you three to get back to bed" with her paw, Nuru pushed them up against her side.

"But I'm not tired!" Chane stubbornly responded before he gave out a loud yawn.

"I wish mama was here…then she could sing to us," Tabia whispered placing her head down on her paws. Nuru watched the cubs as they all curled up in a ball close together. For a moment all was silent before Nuru's soft voice washed over the cubs,

_'Constant as the stars above_

_Always know you are loved_

_And my love shining in you_

_Will help you make your dreams come true_

_Will help your dreams come true_

_The cub lies down and rests its head_

_On its mothers downy bed_

_Antelope play in the moonlight's glow_

_And butterfly dreams of a violet rose_

_Dreams of a violet rose_

_I'll cradle you here in my paws tonight_

_As sun embraces the moonlight_

_The clouds will carry us off tonight_

_Our dreams will run deep like the sea._

_Constant as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_And my love shining in you_

_Will help you make your dreams come true_

_Will help your dreams come true'_

Turning her head from where she was previously looking at the sky, she looked down at the cubs to be watching her sleepily through half lidded eyes.

"Our mama sings us that song!" Tabia yawned.

Nuru smiled, "It was a lullaby that our pride passed to our cubs for generations. Your grandmother must have passed it to your mother and she passed it to you. Now sleep," she whispered as the cubs lowered their heads and were soon fast asleep holding onto one another with the watchful eyes of Nuru and Jabari watching over them.

Lifting her head to the sky, she had a feeling that somewhere else that night; a worried mother had been watching the sky. _'I will get them to you Bora. As an apology for my crimes to you in the past I swear it! I will return them to you!'_


	13. Chapter 13

Day's seemed to pass slowly, Nuru and Jabari barely slept as they tried to keep a watch for the hyena' that they often spelt in the area. As well as other predicators that wouldn't think for a second of killing off an innocent cub for its next meal. The cubs on the other hand, were as hyper as ever, they began to recognize the area from when they would look out through the cracks in the crate they had first been thrown in after being departed from their mother and the Pridelands.

"When I get home. I can eat an entire Antelope on my own!" Chane shouted as he jumped around, only to find himself tripping and tumbling into the back of Jabari's legs that growled and looked down at the young cub that looked up at him with a cheeky smile. "Ha-ha…oops sorry!" he laughed jumping back to his paws.

The older lion rolled his eyes, "Calm down a bit. I don't think we're quite close yet," he said.

"But we are…" Tabia raised her paw around her, "We're in the Outlands. Though it's forbidden for us cubs to be here. It's just like our Aunt Vitani told us all about. And then those man took us we passed through here" she jumped up and down excitedly before she was held down by Jabari but the cub was still giggling like mad.

Nuru was now carrying Zahra in her mouth. The cub had stubbed her paw a while back and was too hurt to walk on it. Stopping she looked back at them, placing Zahra down gently she spoke, "Please let us hurry along…I have an uneasy feeling," she said looking around.

Jabari took his paw off Tabia too allow her to jump back up and watched her run up to her brother and both made their way over to Zahra. The two of them helped their sister to her paws and helped her stand.

Looking around, Jabari agreed with his mate, "I have the feeling we're being followed…and watched…" he whispered more to himself then to anybody else.

Back at Pride rock, The Hunting Party, once again led by Bora, was returning with a freshly killed Zebra. Just as the kill was being divided among the pride, a loud panicked cry was heard from above as Tami came flying down and landed with a thud in front of Huru. "What is it Tami?" he asked helping her up with his paw.

"Hyenas your majesty! A swarm of them stalking through the Outlands heading here" Tami cried as gasps rang out through the Pride.

Mothers picked up their cubs and retreated into the den to hide the younglings. Huru growled and lifted his head looking off into the distance toward the Outlands, turning he roared, "Alright the mothering lionesses will stay here! But the rest of us will head out and drive the hyenas back before they enter our domain!" with that said, Huru took off with his brother, Father at his side and his mate, mother, sister, aunt and cousin leading the rest of the lionesses behind them.

The party split into two, with the males leading one party and Bora and Kiara leading the other. The scent of the approaching hyenas hung in the air. But there was also another scent, but unable to identify due heavy scent of filthy scavengers.

Jabari growled lowly as they were surrounded. The cubs were in the middle of them as he and Nuru flanked their sides. The cubs whimpered as they watched the hyenas there were more than they had encountered before, at least 80 in the most.

"Stay back!" Jabari roared swiping his paw at two who came too close getting them in the head with his claws.

Snickers passed through the crowd of hyenas as they circled in closer to the five lions before them. They figured if they got the two grown ones that the cubs would be easy pickings. Nuru growled as another two got to close and tried to snap their jaws at the cubs when she had turned her back, she swiped them across the throats watching them fall.

Growling, the hyenas pounced. Nuru covered the cubs with her body as Jabari swiped and threw the attackers off them. "GO! GET THE CUBS AND RUN!" Jabari shouted.

Nuru did not waste another minute, picking Zahra up she began to run with the other two cubs beneath her to shield them as they ran. Some hyenas had gotten away from Jabari and had taken off after them. The tanned lioness ran with all her might, she passed over familiar grounds that she remembered when coming to the Pridelands years ago. But the hyenas had another plan as they ambushed them from the front and pushed them away from the Pridelands.

Having no choice, she turned the cubs in the other direction and ran, with their attackers closing in from behind. 'HELP!" Chane and Tabia cried as they ran, they were no longer beneath the lioness but along side her. The hyenas snapping their jaws at the cubs before Nuru's hind paws would connect with their heads and bodies and fling them back.

Not noticing the drop before them, the cubs screamed as they went over an edge and tumbled down into the Elephant Graveyard. Groaning, Nuru pushed herself up to notice the hyenas coming down the cliff side. "Run!" she shouted picking Zahra up once more as the cubs ran ahead of her, they rounded corners and high mounts of bones before they finally came to a dead end.

Placing Zahra down, the lioness jumped in front of the cubs and growled, "You will not touch them!"

"Oh and what you will stop us?" one laughed, "You will also be our meal!" they all began to laugh as they closed in on them. Nuru growled as she lunged forward and attacked, fighting to keep them away from the cubs. She swore she would get the cubs home and she was going to keep that promise!

Bora and her group searched. They had gathered word from the birds that a group of hyenas were seen running toward the elephant graveyard and seemed to have been giving chase to something. They had decided to follow the direction the birds had told them, when the cries for help reached their ears, it took only a few moments for the familiar sound of the voices to register in the Queen's mind. "THE CUBS!" she shouted when she realized whom the birds had been talking about when they said the hyenas were chasing something.

Gasping, and then roaring in rage, the lionesses took off toward the sounds; the screams that echoed almost shattered Bora's heart in hopes that they weren't too late. She would not be able to bear if the cubs had made their way home only to be ripped away from her again by hyenas.

When they arrived, it wasn't what they were expecting to see. The hyenas fighting with a lioness that Bora recognized right away. Growling, she wanted to leave and let the hyenas' just keep on attacking Nuru but that was when she noticed her cubs curled up in the back and realized Nuru was fighting to keep the hyenas at bay.

Without a second thought, Bora and the lioness jumped into the fray killing as they went. It wasn't long before a few hyenas left alive began to run off with three lionesses giving chase to them to make sure they wouldn't be coming back. Two lionesses crept over to Nuru and helped the wounded one to her paws. Bora and Kiara on the other hand made their way toward the cubs that were curled up in fright still.

With their paws they reached out and grabbed the cubs, which started struggling and crying. "Let us go! We don't want to be eaten! We want our mommy and daddy!"

"Now why would I eat my own little ones who we've been worried sick over?"

The voice of their mother made the cubs gasp and look up in surprise, "MAMA! GRANDMA!" they shouted wrapping their paws around their mothers and grandmothers legs burying their faces in their pelts. Tears poured from the two lionesses eyes as the nuzzled the cubs, soon Aida, Etana and Vitani made their way over and began to shower the cubs in affection.

"Why are you three with Nuru?" Bora suddenly asked. It been three years since she seen the lioness, why was she with her cubs? So many questions ran through her mind but she just relieved too have her cubs in her paws again.

"She saved us mom! Her and Jabari! They were captured by the man too, the ones that took us and were thrown into a cage and we were put with them. They saved us mom. And protected us and brought us home to you…please don't hurt her mommy. Grandma Eshe told us to take them with us here!" Tabia stated, rubbing her head against her mothers leg. Rejoicing in the fact that she was once again with her mother and the warm and protection she gave off, and happy for the fact that she really was alive and hadn't died that day they were taken.

Bora remained quiet taking in what her cub had just told her, and then turned her head to Nuru who was limping over, she had to repress a growl as Nuru stopped and bowed her head, "Queen Bora…"

"So that's what you're calling me now…what happened to 'white one'?" Bora asked as the group surrounded Nuru. The cubs were held against their grandmother and Aunt Aida.

Nuru flinched at Bora's words and held her head lower, "I know there is nothing that can be said to replace what me and my pride have done. But Jabari and I are all that was left of the pride when the man came to the forest. Not even our cubs survived. I didn't keep your cubs alive to just bring them back to kill in front of you if that is what you are wondering…I couldn't let another mother face what I had to face with the loss of my own cubs…even with my past crimes toward you." Her eyes flickered up and spotted the torn ear on the white lioness, in which she remembered taking a bite out of years ago.

"But I have learned to forget the past…when you let us all live despite what we had done…I began to think we were too cruel toward you. I'm sorry if there is nothing I can do for you to forgive me or my mate"

"You're wrong…"

Nuru lifted her head finding herself face to face with Bora staring at the young Queen in confusion, "You have done something to gain forgiveness you protected my cubs. My cubs have never lied to me before and I see no reason why they would lie right now when it comes to the person who saved them," a small smile spread across Bora's face. "But it's not for me to pass judgment. We shall take you to Pride rock where you can rest until my mate comes back." Turning she lifted Chane in her mouth as Aida and Kiara picked up Tabia and Zahra.

Two other lionesses helped Nuru who limped along as they followed after the royal three and the cubs back toward the Pridelands and Pride rock. When they arrived, they spotted Huru and the others have yet to return, the mothers who had stayed behind with their cubs hurried the cubs aside as they walked into the den. Many were shocked to see the three royal cubs hanging from the mouths of the mother, grandmother and Aunt.

Some went to help Nuru, bringing her food to feed on as many others brought food to the cubs that had thinned a bit due to lack of food they had found along the way. The cubs when presented with the meat started eating until there was nothing left between them.

Erevu who had been up in the upper part of the cave, jumped down and landed on Chane's head. "Now what do we have here? The young prince. Well it seems you've grown!" he laughed jumping off the cub's head and onto Bora's. Bora grinned, "Erevu could you please go and alert Tami and tell her to go and tell Huru to return to pride rock quickly!" she instructed.

Erevu saluted, "Yes, your highness!" he grinned widely and jumped down off her head and ran from the den.

Bora smiled down at her cubs, tears spiking her eyes, she didn't really believe all that much what Mufasa had said about her mother leading the cub's home. Until now that she saw her cubs before her. "Mama what's wrong?" Tabia asked placing her paws on her mothers, as the other two looked up at their mom as well.

Bora shook her head, "I'm just glad you are all ok!" she bent her head down and rubbed them all, tears running down he face, "I thought I had lost you guys that day they took you!"

"We thought they had killed you mom," they all whispered back to her as they hugged her with their paws. "But we're here now mom! We're back together!" Chane added.

"And you're never going to go away again. I won't let you!" Bora said smiling tearfully down at them.

It wasn't long before hurried paw steps could be heard from outside the cave as Huru came rushing in followed by Kovu and Fumo. "Where are they!? Where are they!?" he called hurriedly trying to catch his breath, but his panting stopped and a bright smile spread across his face at the cry of his cubs and seeing them rush toward him. "PAPA!" they cried as they pounced on their father.

The pride watched with smiles at their King and his cubs, wrestled happily, before he laid on his back with his cubs on top of him. Soon he rolled over again making them tumble off him when he stood and spotted Nuru. Growling low, "So she's here also. We found…the male out in the Outlands. Though he's close to death by the time we found him with the hyenas" Huru stated.

Eyes widening, Nuru got to her paws only to fall back down as the returning lionesses brought Jabari in and laid him down. Nuru crawled over to her mate and licked his cheek, he was unconscious but he was still breathing which calmed her a bit.

Bora walked over, "They helped our cubs…" she whispered explaining all that the cubs had told her.

Huru growled softly, "Very well they can stay here for now. But when they are fully healed I will judge whether they can stay or not" he said as he looked toward the two then at his cubs. He noticed Chane was sitting away from his sisters and seemed upset about something, walking over to his son he motioned for Chane to follow him as he left the cave and sat down outside. "What is wrong my son?" he asked.

"When we were out there…I thought that maybe you were too busy with your duties to care about us…" Chane whispered.

Huru looked down at his son shocked at what he said to him, but sighed, he knew his cub was right to think that, with how many times he pushed his cubs off for his duties as a king. "I was worried…for days you mother and I never bothered with our duties since you disappeared. Your mother never recovered until she had a visit from Mufasa to say you were all coming back."

Chane looked up surprised, "Mufasa spoke to mom?" watching as his father nodded, he continued, "But grandma Eshe spoke to us and led us home!"

Huru chuckled, "Then I guess they wanted you back where you belong. Now come here!" grabbing his cub in a headlock he gave him a nuggie as the cub protested and squirmed to get out of his Fathers hold. The two laughed as they stayed out there until Bora had called Chane back into the den. The two males walked back inside and over to the rest of the family.

Tabia and Zahra were going on about their journey when Chane had jumped into the conversation and added things the girls left out. It wasn't long before they had tuckered themselves out that Bora laid down with them refusing to let them out of her sight now that they were back. The entire family circled the Queen and her cubs as they all watched the with loving eyes as they gave loud yawns and began to fall asleep.

On the far side of the den, Nuru was licking her mates cheek, laying her head on his, she watched the royals in the back of the den as they whispered among each other. She sighed, she could only hope that Huru would forgive and pass good judgment on them when the time came.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next few days, Jabari and Nuru, though being kept to heal and rest, were kept away from the younger members of the pride under Huru's orders. Though the royal cubs themselves didn't seem to listen as they often went in to the den when their sitters weren't looking and would talk to them before Etana would come in and herd them back out to where the rest of the cubs were.

When they returned, many of the cubs had apologized to them, but others were cautious. They figured once Chane had inherited the throne that he would exile them for the way they had treated him and the princesses. But Chane after a good talking too from his father accepted the apologies that were given.

From inside the cave, Jabari sighed; he sat watching the cubs outside the den run about. Nuru was lying at his paws watching them as well; "It shouldn't be long now that Huru will make his decision on what to do with us," Jabari sighed placing his paw on his mates back softy, the lioness had recovered far quicker then he had but he had found the strength to move around.

Nuru remained silent, "Bora has been trying to convince him to let us stay…she is good hearted Jabari even if we never saw that!" she whispered just as the white Queen stepped into the den with a large chunk of meat which she dropped in front of them and sat down. With her paw she pushed it toward Nuru, "Eat you're going to need the strength when Huru calls you forth at sunset," she said softly as the two sighed.

"I have tried…but the last decision is left up to the King!" Bora stated as she stood and looked back over her shoulder as her three cubs came running in. In their mouths they held the flowers they had picked from around Pride rock and placed them in front of her. "Here mama we found them for you!" the cubs looked up at their mother with wide smiles.

"Thank you," she smiled and picked up the flowers in her paws, Tabia through still had one flower left as she dropped it in front of Nuru. With a smile she and her siblings turned and ran from the cave.

"They're sweet cubs," Nuru whispered as she looked down at the flower lying before her.

Bora nodded, "I'm sorry for your own cubs," she looked at both lions before her, "We may have never gotten along and fought one another but I would never wish ill things such as losing cubs on you."

Jabari grunted, "That's what Nuru said about your own cubs and bringing them back to you…" he fell silent when he noticed Huru, Kovu and Fumo at the cave entrance, the old King and Prince stood back while Huru approached them, rubbing his head against his mates he turned his attention to the two before him. He had thought long and hard for days and had listened to all his cubs had to say and finally came with his decision.

"I've spoken to my cubs many times. And my cubs have no reason to ever lie to us about anything…I may not completely forgive you for how you had treated my mate in the past but for now I can pass certain judgment of forgiveness for the fact that you have saved my cubs from those creatures, from death out there, and from the hyenas…if you will follow order here in the pride you will be able to remain here," Huru started as a shocked look passed over the two before him.

Nuru staggered to her paws and walked over, "Thank you Sire…thank you for your forgiveness!" she whispered bowing low.

Jabari walked up beside his mate and bowed his head as well. "We will follow whatever order you place before us…your majesty!" he was hesitant on the new title, but knew he would get use to it.

The cubs who were hidden behind Kovu, gave a cheer as they ran into the den, the girls jumping around the newest members of their Pride, as the other pride members came into welcome them as well, the other cubs joining the princesses in their dance around the newcomers while Chane sat back and looked up at his father, and asked "How am I related to those two?"

Chuckling, Huru rubbed the top of his sons head with his paw, "Oh don't worry, they won't be like that forever!" he grinned having his son groan knowing his father was only kidding him. Sitting back the two watched the pride welcome the two newcomers. Looking at his father, who nodded, Chane ran to join in with the cubs. With the king watching him go with a soft look on his face.

All was peaceful again, and all seemed to be welcoming the new future that lay ahead of them.

xx

The sun rose over the savannah, the birds sang as they flew through the sky toward Pride rock with the animals walking toward the rock formation.

The animals parted as a young mandrill, made his way through the crowd and up to the peek of Pride rock, where Huru and Bora sat looking at their subjects, beside them was two grown Princesses, Tabia and Zahra held their heads high giggling among themselves as they looked at one another, and then to the animals before they all turned to watch their brother making his way toward the peek, his white pelt gleaming in the sun, his brown mane standing out among the rest of his fur, he had grown into a strong lion, along side him was a darkly tanned lioness, in her mouth dangled a dark cub spotting a white tuff on its head.

Chane held his head high as his son was passed to the mandrill that baptized the cub before presenting it to the crowd who cheered below.

From behind the royals, two lions stood Jabari and Nuru watched their youngest daughter and Chane as their new grandcubs was presented to the Pridelands as the new prince.

Turning her head, Bora caught eyes with Nuru, a soft smile on her face, the past had been brought together to make a happy future. Turning her head to the sky, her smile widened to see the Kings and Queens of old looking down upon the future king.

"With new life…comes a new and happy future"


End file.
